


Ozzie Loves Malcolm

by lucifersbff



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Random plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 24,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersbff/pseuds/lucifersbff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara Oswald was a psychologist and now her brothers PA in London and working for the Government. Luckily the best part of her job was meeting Malcolm Tucker the master of spin and silver fox of Government.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clara Oswald PA for her half Brother, not very classy

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably rubbish and doesn't make sense. Just a general warning there is some rather disturbing visual threats and language. This should have been expected seen as it's Malcolm Tucker and Jamie MacDonald from the thick of it. It's a slow beginning. I don't own any character but the OFC named Sarah at least I think I own her. I'm not too sure, don't quote me on that one. COPYRIGHT

London, a city where the streets are far too busy, the underground is far too busy and the roads are far too busy. What’s not very busy is Clara Oswald. She walked down the crowded street towards her new job at Number 10 Downing Street. She had just got the role as PA to Mr Jamie MacDonald. Clara wore her favourite dark blue almost black dress that was both smart and office worthy. On her petite feet was her favourite high heels, she was almost certain that by the end of the day her feet would have tiny blisters. Her favourite black military styled coat was being ruined by the rain, another typical London and British thing.

As she approached No.10 she spotted her new boss with another taller, older man they were talking quietly and looking around, when Jamie looked over to Clara he whistled and beckoned her over. Clara had seen Jamie before; of course she had she was his bloody sister. However, Clara had a different father their mothers were the same. Jamie was the older by one month brother and always stood up for her, even when Jessica Welsh the lead popular bitch picked on Clara because she was British and Jamie was Scottish. Jamie then violently threatened Jessica and proceeded to bribe a group of young troublemakers to push her over.

“Hey Clara, long time no see” Jamie said with his plastered on smile that would only be in the way of his actual stress that he felt for walking to work and dealing with a load of how he phrases ‘Twats’. The taller man looked between Jamie and Clara.

“Good Morning Jamie, It’s a pleasure to meet you too. Did you have a nice Puffmas last year sorry I didn't get to see you?” Clara giggled as Jamie looked shocked at her.

“Whoa, Clara is as if you had already worked in government, what do you think Malc?” Jamie asked the taller man, who looked over Clara with a grin.

“Definitely” The man who Jamie had called Malc chuckled. Jamie looked back at Clara realising that he hadn’t introduced them, for however long Jamie and Malcolm had been friends; Jamie had forgotten to formally introduce them. Clara remembered Jamie speaking praise over Malcolm.

“Clara meet Malcolm Tucker, the man to but the fear into every government twat and Malcolm meet Clara Oswald, my sister from another fucking mister. Clara’s my new PA, I’m sure I told you this shit already Malc” Jamie protested, heading for the doors.

“Nice to meet you Clara” Malcolm said in a thick Scottish accent, he held a long elegant hand out to Clara. Clara nodded and raised her hand to meet his for a firm shake.

“It’s my honour; Jamie says nothing but praise about you, when we get together.” Clara replied, releasing her hand from his warmer one. Malcolm was a good couple of inches taller than her and that was with her high heels. Malcolm was wearing a thick long black trench styled coat, there were four buttons on his sleeves and a poppy on the lapel. He also wore a black scarf to match his coat and a burgundy tie. His look was the look o a very important man who would look down his nose at you in a split second.

“I’m sure he did, shall we go the fuck inside and to work.” Malcolm spoke swiftly holding out for Clara to go first like a proper gentleman. Clara smiled and nodded as a silent thank you. Clara didn’t see but Malcolm smiled at her politeness. He was sure that government would manage to knock the politeness from her.

“So Malcolm what do you do here?” Clara questioned walking in step with Malcolm and spotting her brother poke his head behind him, watching cautiously as they spoke to each other, a strange grin on his face.

“I’m the head of communications. Senior may I add. Any problems with the media or any fuck ups with ministers comes straight to me” Malcolm replied.

“So you basically shout at a lot people” Clara laughed, Clara looked at Malcolm whilst she said it. Not looking where she was going Jamie stopped in front of Clara, who knocked straight into the back of Jamie.

“Ouch! Clara you could’ve killed me” Jamie over exaggerated. Clara rubbed her shoulder and playfully hit Jamie in the arm.

“You’re such a dick, Jamie” Clara muttered. Jamie looked pained and then laughed.

“Hey Malc, heard about the big media fuck up by Nicola Murray over at DoSAC, the pricks messed up the plan for citizenship. The Mail has Nicola drown like a fucking shitting horse.” Jamie joked; Malcolm looked unimpressed but smiled at Jamie’s attempt at a light hearted Joke, knowing full well that he would have to go clean up the mess.

“SAM!” Malcolm shouted. A brown haired average height lady appeared with a newspaper giving it Malcolm. “I need you to call the car, I’m heading for DoSAC.” Sam nodded and walked away, leaving Malcolm with Jamie and Clara.

“Right Miss Middle class Briton, let’s get set up and then I would like a coffee. Malc you want one?” Jamie arrogantly spoke, walking quickly down the corridor and into a small room leading onto his office.

“Can’t I’ve got to get to DoSAC and maime some infants” Malcolm laughed. “See you around Clara and if Jamie gets too much come see me. He can definitely get a little annoying. Power gets to him”

“Goodbye Malcolm” Clara waved as he walked out. Jamie chuckled and pointed to Clara’s desk.

"Have fun, Clara" was the last thing she heard from Jamie before he began shouting abuse down the phone in his office. Well that and "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY FUCKING COFFEE?"


	2. The Infamous Tucker Threats and Protective Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is beginning to plot something... and hates hearing his sister being talked about like she's meat. Malcolm has to stop the Mail and Clara is just being Clara

It was midday when Clara had finally been summoned by Jamie, she was beginning to feel like a spare part sitting at her desk and hearing Jamie on the war path. As she got up she felt her knees ache. She stepped through the wooden doors and saw Jamie sat at his nice glass table. It surprised her that they allowed Jamie to have one; his temper could frighten a dictator.

“Clara, I need you to take these papers own to Malc and tell him that the mail is on the case again with the whole Nicola Murray wants to fucking run for parliament. I have no fucking clue why they have it but apparently Nicola hinted it.” Jamie spoke fast and handed her the papers. Clara swept the paper and nodded.

“Question, why didn’t you do this?” Clara inquired. Jamie had to look at Clara to make an excuse. He smiled mischievously.

“Cos’ I have to go rip someone’s balls off and shove them down someone else’s mouth” Jamie laughed as Clara shifted uncomfortably. “Plus you’re my PA so do what I say!”

Clara walked out of the office and down the corridor, she had to stop and ask a rather flirty young man, who looked like a rather large foetus where Malcolm’s office was. Whilst saying goodbye the young flirty man whispered good luck. Clara shook her head and headed towards two large Georgian wooden doors. Clara knocked four times.

“Come the fuck in or fuck the fuck off” the familiar Scottish voice of Malcolm boomed; Clara opened the door slowly and shut it behind her. Malcolm watched with intent as she carefully let the door close. Clara stood forgetting everything she was supposed to do. “Can I help you Clara?” Malcolm whistled.

“Erm... Yeah, Jamie told me to give you these and that the Mail is on the case with the Nicola Murray wants to run for parliament, also he has no fucking idea how they got it. Well technically speaking apparently Nicola hinted it.” Clara rushed through her sentence as she watched the Scottish man close his fist and grab his phone.

“Okay great thanks, pop the papers there and sit down onto that chair. I’m not finished with you” Malcolm replied pressing multiple buttons on his blackberry and pressing it to his ear.

There was some mumbling on the phone as Malcolm warned verbally all the things he would do if the reporter ran with the story on Nicola Murray. Some of the threats were very explicit including skinning someone and singing Bohemian Rhapsody.

“Are you clear on what will happen if you run the story?” Malcolm finished his rant all set to begin to calm down. Mumbling from the phone had riled up Malcolm again. “Listen here you fucking twat, if you run that story. I will rain the dark forces of press down on your career and you will never get a whiff of a bloody story around government. I will even spread it to you having no fucking job in journalism, I guess you could always go to McDonald’s I here they are in desperate need of a fucking male escort for the fat fucks that eat there. Bye”

Once the call had ended he threw the phone on a pile of folders. He had completely forgotten that Clara was sat at his desk, seeming a little stunned. Clara looked different than she did this morning, she seemed like a girl who would last one hour and then figure out that being a Personal Assistant wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. However now she looked like she could hold her own in this business, well hold on for a rather long time before she flipped.

To be honest, Malcolm wondered why a bright, beautiful young girl was working with politicians; she seemed more suited for an English teacher at a secondary school taking some gifted and talented year 8’s on a field trip. He hadn’t had a proper look at her since this morning and the dress she wore was stunning. He wanted nothing more than to admire this woman; he quickly shook those thoughts away and focused on the job at hand. Plus he had only known Clara for a brief 20 minutes and she was Jamie’s sister.

“Sorry about that, bloody Mail. Anyway why did Jamie send you a folder full of blank paper to hand me?” Malcolm said smirking. What the papers weren’t blank were they? Malcolm couldn’t have known that he hadn’t even opened it.

“What!” Clara blurted out bringing her hands to her mouth and hurrying to see the folder, he was right of course. The folder was definitely empty. “SHIT I’m going to fucking crush that man’s testicles in a bloody dictionary. Twat” Clara cursed. She quickly thought about what she said and sunk lower into the chair. Malcolm stood there chuckling.

“Don’t worry about it love, I did it to Jamie. That’s how he met his wife, whose name keeps escaping me. One day Jamie was staring at her and wouldn’t stop going on about her, and because she used to be my PA. I sent her with a folder full of blank paper with one sentence on it.” Malcolm honestly laughed as he spoke. He was uncomfortable with Jamie.

“What was the sentence?” Clara questioned, staring at the tall Scottish man who had taken a seat during talking about Jamie and his wife.

“Ask her you fucking puff. Not really a nice thing but you know it did the work and Jamie was happy.” Malcolm said casually. Clara giggled and the sound of the angriest psychopath boomed outside his door.

“What do you mean by Clara’s could suck me? Have some fucking respect, she’s my bloody sister. Talk like that again about her I will shove his cock so far up your arse that if I reached down your throat I could pull it back out. Then once that’s done, you’ll no doubt enjoy it, I will shove a fucking pole down your throat and stick you in my front garden. GOT IT” Jamie shouted. The young foetus boy ran off looking like he had shit himself.


	3. A protective Scotsman walks into Malcolm's office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie joins Clara and Malcolm for a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter, I'm sorry that I'm not sorry for this short chapter

Jamie opened the door with an almighty push that almost knocked the door off of its hinges. He was rather pissed off and sat down next to Clara with his jaw clenched.

“Jamie, you okay?” Malcolm asked dislodging the awkward silence that had followed Jamie into the room. Jamie looked at Malcolm with so much rage that he could’ve broken Malcolm in two. But Malcolm being just as much the psychopath as Jamie it would be an even draw between them, that and the fact that they were best friends.

“Fucking Ollie Reeder talking ‘bout Clara like she’s a piece of fucking meat.” Jamie breathed out and calmed himself. “Don’t worry though sorted him out. Not trouble from that Oxbridge twat, anymore.”

“Ollie’s the Frodo lookalike right?” Clara asked, staring at Jamie for confirmation. Jamie nodded seeing the blank folder he gave Clara.

“So how was your little meeting? Not too boring I hope” Jamie cockily said.

“Yeah fuck you Jamie” Clara said, with an annoyed expression. “Mr Tucker here was just telling me about how he used that trick to get you to go out with Sarah” Both men looked at Clara when she said Mr Tucker.

“Just Malcolm, love” Malcolm spoke without realising. He saw Jamie quirk up.

“So you guys seem to be getting on nice, Oh and your both coming for dinner with me and Sarah tonight, no objections. Malcolm clear your schedule and dress in your tux and Clara that nice black dress you got for your birthday from us” Jamie got up and gripped Clara’s arm pulling her up with him.

“Ouch Jamie, I bruise easy.” Clara protested shaking free from Jamie, who looked unaware of the pain he cause Clara. He cared for his little sister but she needed to toughen up a little.

“We have work to do and I don’t want you walking anywhere without me or Malcolm or Jason, because I don’t trust Mr Oxbridge Frodo showing harassing you.” Jamie walked past Clara and dragged her along.

“Don’t forget the dinner Malc, which you won’t seems as I have to drive you home and pick you up.” Jamie called back. Clara followed her protective brother whilst scared eyes looked at them both. Jamie casually stopped to shout at some bystanders and idiots.


	4. Home Time for Malcolm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm goes home to change and wait for Jamie, they do make a stop to pick up Clara. It's still raining in London and Clara reveals her previous job to a multi-tasking Malcolm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter than last time.

The day was finally over and Malcolm was actually looking forward to the dinner with Jamie, Sarah and Clara. Nothing could spoil it apart from the tux he had to wear. He hated wearing bow ties; they always gave him more attention than he actually wanted.

“Goodnight Malcolm” Sam called from the doorway, “Jamie’s waiting by his car and told me to shout at you” Malcolm nodded and stood from his nice comfortable chair. He wrapped himself up in his long black coat and scarf and picked up some folders including the empty one Clara had brought him earlier that day and headed for the door.

Like Sam had said Jamie was waiting outside next to his black BMW 645 ci with tinted windows. Malcolm wished his car wasn’t in desperate need of being serviced and fixed. He liked his Bentley Mulsanne; he even named it ‘Donna-Rose’ after his mother. Jamie smiled and opened the driver side door; Malcolm opened the passenger door and sat down. His pulled his seat belt across and checked his emails.

Just as they drove out of view from Downing Street, Jamie saw Clara walking down the street, coat ringing wet and hair stuck to her head. Of course being England the weather was a little unpredictable, and the weather people just lie. The rain hit the car windows heavily and the only other noise was the radio. Jamie pulled the car next to Clara. He rolled down the window.

“Clara, get in. You wetter than Niagara Falls, where’s your car?” Jamie shouted over the rain. Clara opened the back side door.

“My car is at home, I thought I would walk to work today. “ Clara answered a little angry that she was soaked and looked like a wet dog.

“Clara this is England not sunny America. Never walk to work.” Jamie said looking through the rear-view mirror at Clara who was trying to sort out her hair.

“You used to live in America?” Malcolm asked not looking up from his phone, clearly listening to the subject being spoken about.

“This is rare, I’ve never seen a man that can multi-task. I used to live in Washington D.C. I worked as a psychologist at the Pentagon for a while before I got bored and became this prize idiots PA” Clara enthused; she felt like she had said some of the sentence sarcastically and cursed under her breath at herself.

“Who are you calling an Idiot? I got you a job and an apartment thank you very much. Malc here is the best male multi-tasker I have ever seen. I observed him whilst he shouted at two ministers at the same time about two different subjects whilst replying to an email” Jamie smirked. Malcolm had finally put his phone down and was now watching people on the street who were walking through heavy rain with Primark bags made of cheap paper. Malcolm did all his shopping at posh places with rather expensive prices.

“Well I’m definitely not calling Malcolm an idiot, so the only other person would be you Jay” Clara sarcastically said. Jamie looked extremely offended but he was a tough guy so he could learn to deal with the insults. Malcolm smirked at Clara’s comment and briefly looked back at Clara, who was trying to fix her hair and make-up.

A couple of minutes later, the silence was broken when Jamie pulled up  to a rather grand house in a quiet street. It looked nothing like Clara’s street, there were no drug dealing teenagers and definitely no dog shit anywhere. Malcolm opened the door.

“Thanks for the lift home, what time are you picking me up?” Malcolm asked, looking at his blackberry and muttering to himself.

“7; 30” Jamie answered with a knowing smirk that Clara was confused about.

“Great. Goodbye Jamie, Good bye Clara” Malcolm called back as he exited the car, Clara noticed how because of his Scottish accent he rolled the ‘R’ in her name. She like the sound of him saying her name. It was graceful and elegant.

“Bye Malcolm” they both said at the same time. Jamie drove off whilst Clara watched as Malcolm walked up his driveway to his house. His house was clean on the outside and neatly kept. No doubt that if Clara stepped into the house she would definitely see a tidy environment.


	5. His Bloody Tuxedo and Clara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm puts his Tux on and well expects Jamie to turn up, a short surprise when Clara shows up at his door.

Malcolm opened the door gently and stepping inside. The shut behind him and his wriggled free of both his coat and suit jacket. He had to dig out his black tuxedo from his closet in his bedroom. He pulled his tie of and climbed the staircase, still holding his workload.

His bedroom was clean and minimalistic. He didn’t have time to have a messy house and doesn’t trust maids to enter his safe haven. The walls were wallpapered. His feature wall had some round circles in a neatly formed line and the other walls were wallpapered in grey.

He had a king-sized bed with dark red duvet covers and black pillow, nothing really matched in his eyes but he couldn’t find a fuck to give anyway. He had black curtains that made the room darker. To him the bedroom seemed pointless a whole room just to sleep. Where was the point exactly?

His oak closet door was in the corner next to the window. His wardrobe was walk in and his found his tux at the back of everything, he fished out his cufflinks and bowtie and some shiny black shoes. Jamie must be going somewhere really posh to eat or I’m being told to dress up just for the laughs, thought Malcolm.

He exited his bedroom in his tux and walked to his kitchen. He opened his favourite whiskey and poured a glass. It was almost seven twenty meaning he had spent an hour looking for his tux and getting ready. The smell of the aged blend was enticing him to have a glass more, but was really being drunk in front of Jamie, his wife and sister the best plan. He only had five minutes to wait and probably however long it took for Jamie to pick him up.

\------7: 30-----------

There was a knock at the door and Malcolm opened it, expecting his cocky friend to be at the door but instead found Clara, who might he add was looking amazing in her black dress. Her shoulders bare and a small clutch bag in her hands with some car keys.

“Hey Malcolm, Jamie asked me to pick you up, he said he’d see us outside the restaurant” Clara smiled, her dimples showing clearly. Malcolm’s mouth felt dry, and he cursed as he just nodded and grabbed his coat.

“Clara you look nice, have you had a wash?” He asked intending on saying ‘You look stunning and beautiful’ and leaving it at that but fucking his sentence wrong

“Is that what you say to all the women that you are going to have dinner with?” Clara giggled in an almost flirtatious tone, that Malcolm dismissed.

“No, I just highly fucked up a sentence. Trust me to act like a tit” Malcolm curse he wasn’t sure why he acted like and sure as hell didn’t want t understand why.

“In answer of your question I did have a wash, shall we be off then?” Clara smiled and walked out of Malcolm’s drive and to her Mercedes SLR, Malcolm stood there staring at the car with wide eyes.

“A Mercedes slr, that’s definitely not the car I would’ve imagined you to have” Malcolm honestly admitted. Clara opened the door smiling.

“Not many people would, it was either this or a Chevrolet chevelle. I thought the Chevrolet is too beautiful for England so I brought the Mercedes.”  Clara replied feeling a lot more confident than she did earlier that evening. “What car do you drive?”

“I drive a more suave car, A Bentley Mulsanne” Malcolm cockily stated getting in the car. He didn’t think Clara would drive a car this fast and expensive. He expected a Peugeot or Mini. His gobsmacked expression said everything. He couldn’t wait until he got his car back.

Clara looked at the back mirror and reversed, pulling out of Malcolm’s drive way.  She gave her passenger a quick look over and he looked incredibly smart and handsome in his tux, He should wear it more often, she thought to herself.

“You’re looking pretty dapper if I do say so myself, have you shaved?” for some bizarre reason Clara used a cockney accent when she said ‘Dapper’.  Malcolm smiled looking at the beautiful brunette sitting next to him. Dinner was going to be fun, he thought.

“You cheeky devil, just remind me to thump Jamie two because, I don’t do dinner” Malcolm commented.

“Sure thing wouldn’t mind doing that me. Do you have any siblings?” Clara questioned, hoping to pry some information about her silver fox passenger.

“Aye, two sisters and an adopted brother, mind you my adopted brother were my parents favourite and I was the least favourite.” Malcolm made a disgusted face as memories flooded back; his childhood had escaped the wall he buried it behind.

“Tell me about it, I was the unwanted child as soon as my dad remarried I was out on the curb, I was lucky I knew Jamie and my mum. Jamie is the best brother anyone could ask for, he even tried to get onto a train and beat my father senseless.” Clara chuckled lightly, she noticed how tense Malcolm had become and was looking for ways to break the tension.  “You should wear that more often it suits you in a James bond type of way. Malcolm Tucker 009 reporting for duty.” Malcolm laughed at her attempt of a Scottish accent and the tension that had built up in him subsided.

“Clara promise me that you won’t do that accent again” Clara made a fake hurt face and returned to focusing on her driving instead of Malcolm’s perfect blue eyes that followed everything and everyone.

“Sure if you promise that I can see you in a tuxedo at least once more.” Clara was trying to push her luck and see what the scariest man in London would say to an honest sort of flirt. She laughed and cringed at the same time as she went over what she had done.

“Maybe depends on how this dinner goes. Where are we even going?” Malcolm continued oblivious to the flirting, whereas Clara blushed hard.


	6. Dinner time for the MacDonald's and Tucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner could be less awkward between them all, but hey no-one has the best dinners.

A couple of minutes later they spotted Jamie and Sarah standing on the pavement. Jamie was looking at his phone as if someone was going to die any second now and Sarah looked at the street and silently judged teenagers who wore their trousers around their ankles and smoked weed as they went down the street, too high to even give a crap if they got arrested.

Clara pulled up next to Jamie who as if by sensor noticed Malcolm and   Clara laughing and being generally chatty. Jamie whistled to Sarah who looked through the window and put her thumbs up.

“Hey Clara, Malc did you get here fine. Didn’t hit any cyclists did you?” Jamie spoke swiftly opening the door for Clara who got out and stretched her legs.

“No Jamie, that’s unfortunate for you but we didn’t.” Clara glanced over to Malcolm who had his phone out again and checked his emails for what seemed like the twenty fifth time. Malcolm waved at Sarah and Jamie and raised his phone to his ear, where he spoke to some idiot who had no doubt cocked up something with such stupidity that Malcolm would give up.

“Sarah you look beautiful did Jay buy that or you” Clara asked looking at Sarah who was wearing a nice red dress that fitted her skinny body nicely.

“I did your brother doesn’t know fashion when it hits him in the face. The other day he tried to buy some of those crocs with holes in.” Sarah laughed; Clara giggled and walked to give Sarah a friendly hug.

“Don’t you listen to her Clara; I will have you know that I am best fucking friends with Vivienne Westwood.” Jamie sulked walking towards his wife and wrapping an arm around her waist. Clara admired the way that Sarah and Jamie had lasted longer than Clara’s failed marriages. Since she had left America and Drew she felt happier, Drew had cheated on her twice and stolen half her money.

If Clara could chose her relationships she would have chosen someone like Malcolm. Someone who was tough around people they didn’t trust and was kind and charming when with her and her family. Someone who she could laugh with. Someone she could tell her deepest darkest secrets to.

During the time Clara had been admiring Sarah and Jamie and pretending to listen to what they were saying, Malcolm had silently walked to stand next to Clara, his phone having been pocketed in the process.

“Sarah you look nice, Jamie you look like you did this morning.” Malcolm said. He is the type of guy who tells things like they are and doesn’t bother with dancing around the truth and people’s feelings. If you look horrible or ugly he will tell you and not spare you emotions however if you ask him to lie he will.

“That’s enough with the fucking pleasantries I’m bloody starving. Let’s go eat.” Jamie stated and walked off with his hand entwined with Sarah’s. Malcolm walked next to Clara and let her walk through the door before him like a gentleman should.

“Thank you” Clara muttered walking past him and behind Sarah and Jamie. 

Once they were seated securely and all contact to the outside world was taken by Jamie or turned off. They all looked silently at their menus.

“All right this silence is breaking my balls. How’s life in England going Clara?” Jamie spoke up and placed his menu on the table and whistled for the nearest waiter.

“It’s been fine, although I am having trouble with some teenagers around the flats. I’m sure it’s teenagers being teenagers though” Clara looked at the small napkins on the pristine table cloth.

“I told you Jamie that we should never have picked that place, we should have picked the neighbourhood where Malcolm lives” Sarah sighed, Jamie put his hands up defensively.

“Clara can look after herself; she’s a tough one you know. Those teenagers don’t stand a chance. Plus Malcolm’s neighbourhood is further away from where we work” Jamie countered. Malcolm watched silently.

“Still we should’ve picked Malcolm’s neighbourhood. It would be less hassle. Clara’s a beautiful young girl and teenage boys are hormonal boys with ASBO’s especially at her flats“ Sarah remarked. The waiter cleared his throat before Jamie could argue for Clara.

“A bottle of white wine and two whiskeys of your best whiskey not the cheap shit” Jamie retorted as the waiter whose name was Tim scribbled down what he said and left as faster than he arrived.

“Jamie, did you see Ben’s interview with News Knight last night” Malcolm said glancing at the other people dotted around the restaurant.

“Yeah he should have his eyes looked out. How does someone fuck up an interview as bad as him, then again his first interview was fucked. “Jamie laughed.

“At least he’s not Geoff Holhurst and he doesn’t have to blink in a photograph. The man is as much use on TV as an advert for a marzipan dildo. Ben’s better on the radio”

The waiter returned with their drinks and noted down Sarah and Jamie’s orders. He turned his attention towards Malcolm who ordered the chicken with vegetables. It came to Clara’s attention.

“I’ll have the same as him thank you” Clara smiled at the waiter who nodded and walked away.

Malcolm sipped his whiskey taking in the sharp taste of the alcohol and the kick it had as it made it’s way down his throat, his eyes flicked up to Clara as she took a small sip of her wine and licked her lips. He knows that he shouldn’t want anything more than to kiss Clara because he was older than her by almost a decade and that she was probably taken and she was Jamie’s sister.

What Malcolm didn’t know was that Clara wanted to kiss him too and just hug him, she could relate to Malcolm in a way and she could trust him more than anyone else she knows. Clara guessed she like Malcolm because she was broken and he was broken in his own way. She wants to be able to fix him and him to fix her. She wanted to be that hole in his life that had always been there. She wanted him to be the hole in her life.


	7. Clara's Drunk and Jamie has Malcolm's phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and Sarah drunk a little too much and Malcolm has to take Clara home. Of course though Jamie has Malcolm's phone and well Malcolm left his other phone at his home.

Their food had gone as quickly as it had come and Clara felt more than tipsy but then again so was Sarah. Malcolm and Jamie were the more responsible drinkers tonight and they watched as the two women drunk the last of the third bottle of wine. Jamie had told them they weren’t having anymore after the second bottle but Sarah had insisted whilst whispering something to Jamie. Clara and Malcolm could figure it out and really wished they couldn’t.

“Time for the bill I think. Malc could you do me a favour and make sure she gets home safe.” Jamie asked whilst pulling out his wallet and putting money on the table. He whistled Tim over who had conveniently taken the bill over to them. Jamie gave him the money and stood up.

Sarah leaned on Jamie’s side and they walked out of the restaurant. Malcolm sighed deeply looking over at Clara who looked dishevelled and graceful. It was strange, but he had to get her home safe. Jamie was his best friend and he would be damned if he alienated Jamie because his sister ended up hurt or worse. London is a dangerous place at night.

“Come on lass, give me your car keys and let’s get you home.” He grabbed Clara’s hand and she stood up holding the keys out to him.

“Malcolm, you’d make a brilliant James Bond. A rather sexy James Bond I might add” Clara slurred. Malcolm chuckled and opened the door of the restaurant for her. Instant Goosebumps appeared on Clara’s arms and she shivered. “Bloody hell it’s freezing out here”

Malcolm shrugged his jacket off and placed it gently on Clara’s shoulders. The slim jacket looked good on Clara and a thought Malcolm didn’t exactly want fluttered across his mind. He imagined what Clara would look like in his clothes.

He shook his head to displace the thought and dragged Clara to her Mercedes. He opened the passenger door and sat Clara inside. Clara strapped herself in and was beginning to fall asleep, her head was falling but she woke herself up.

As Malcolm walked over to his door and sat down, Clara was out cold. “Clara, where do you live” Malcolm asked but all he got was a small murmur and then nothing. He frantically searched his pockets for his phone having then realised Jamie took it off him and he had left his other phone at home. “Well fuck”

Malcolm started the car and drove her to his house; she could sleep in the spare bedroom. The car heated up as the engine burnt fuel. Malcolm was just inside the legal speed limit and the legal alcohol consumption.

\-----------Outside Malcolm’s House--------------

Malcolm stopped the car in his driveway and looked at the peacefully sleeping Clara. She turned in her sleep and almost woke but Malcolm couldn’t bring himself to wake her from her sleeping state.

He opened the driver door and walked to his front door, with ease he opened the door and headed back to the sleeping Clara. Malcolm was tired and just wanted to get out of his ridiculous Tuxedo.

He unplugged Clara’s seatbelt from the driver’s side and closed the door as he went over to the passenger side door. He carefully picked up the sleeping woman and pulled her from the car tapping the door shut and carrying her bridal style to his house.

After stepping through the door way he closed the door and turned on the light all with Clara in his arms. She snuggled closer to his chest and his heartbeat definitely raced. He made his way upstairs when he noted that the spare bedroom had no duvet or pillow or sheets. “Fuck” He mouthed and went towards his room. He pushed the door open and laid Clara on the bed. He gently took off her heels and placed them at the foot of the bed and then proceeded to take his jacket off of her shoulders.

He succeeded in removing the jacket and pulled the duvet over her small frame. Before he realised it he leant down and kissed her forehead softly whispering a “Goodnight Clara”. He retreated slowly to the spare bedroom.

“Wait ago Malcolm, you managed to meet a beautiful girl and take her home all in one day. Perfect” He sighed to himself setting his bed out and removing his bowtie, shoes, cufflinks, trousers and shirt. Before fishing out some pyjama bottoms and grey t-shirt and putting them on his slim body. He’d check on Clara in the morning. Thankfully Clara had started on a Friday and no-one in government really works on a Saturday.


	8. Clara wakes up and Malcolm cooks breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm doesn't want to wake Clara himself so he makes breakfast. Clara wakes up and literally smells the coffee.

Malcolm woke up unsure of his surrounds, normally she woke up to his bedroom or the lounge, but he woke up in the spare bedroom which confused until he remembered that Clara was in his bedroom probably still sleeping. He got out of bed and carefully opened the door; it was quiet in his house which was the default normality. He didn’t know why he would assume Clara was awake and moving.

He trudged over to his room and open the door just enough to see the sleeping Clara.  There sprawled out on his bed was the definitely sleeping Clara Oswald, she looked the same as before.  Malcolm reluctantly closed the door again and walked downstairs to start making some breakfast and coffee for him and Clara. He couldn’t wait until he saw Clara’s reaction to waking up in somewhere

\--------Clara---------

The smell of coffee drifted into the room and woke Clara up, she lifted herself into a sitting position and scanned her surroundings. She couldn’t remember anything that happened last night after the second bottle of wine. Her head banged and her mouth was dry. She checked that she was clothed, she was thank god.

The room she was in was tidy and clean, something about this place reminded her of someone but the name escaped her, she pushed the duvet of her small frame and stood up. She almost tripped over her high heels.

“Fuck” She whispered. She could hear whistling downstairs and she crept silently out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She walked further into the house following the smell of Coffee and a fry up. The smell of bacon, sausages and eggs made her mouth water and she craved the taste of the breakfast. She slowly pushed the door open further.

Malcolm stood at the oven in his pyjamas and a tea towel over his right shoulder, he hadn’t heard Clara open the door or Clara walk to stand beside him watching him slave away at the stove.

“Morning Malcolm” Clara smiled and Malcolm jumped slightly.

“Christ Clara are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack.” Malcolm nervously laughed. Clara looked dishevelled and her make-up was incredibly still intact. “Do women have some sort of forever perfect make-up?”

“No, but make-up seems to cling to my skin. That smells delicious” Clara smoothly added.  Malcolm smiled crookedly and dished up the two plates and placed them on the dining room table. Clara sat down, her head still hurting. She took a swig of her coffee and watched as Malcolm began to tuck into his breakfast.

The silence wasn’t awkward and actually rather comfortable. He watched as Clara ate gracefully and silently. He had finished his breakfast before her and noticed that she held her head every time there was a louder than usual noise.

“Clara take Paracetamol, your head will feel better. Trust me. I’ve had some fucking beasts for headaches.” Malcolm looked for the paracetamol in his medicine cabinet. Pulling out a small box he placed it next to Clara with a small bottle of water.

“Bottled water, your spoiling me” Clara joked. Malcolm chuckled.

“Only the best for pretty ladies” He answered “I’m going to have a shower. You can borrow some of my old t-shirts and trousers in the spare bedroom. Second door on the left.”

With that Malcolm had disappeared and Clara sat there wondering why he was being so kind, not that she was complaining. She liked him like this but she also liked the workaholic side to him. His personality was sort of Jekyll and Hyde. She guessed that was why she felt instantly attracted to him

She placed her breakfast plate in the dishwasher and took two tablets and a gulp of bottled water. She went to look for the spare bedroom hearing Malcolm whistling as he took a shower. It made her smile and she couldn’t suppress the small giggle.

The spare bedroom was smaller than the bedroom she was in which she assumed was his. It was almost completely clean even though there was a small layer of dust on the window seal and night stand. She guessed that he didn’t get very many visitors that stayed the night.

She walked over to the closet and opened it. There was a lot of white and grey t-shirts and some tracksuit bottoms. She picked out his white with a blue skeleton t-shirt and some grey tracksuit bottoms which were long around her legs but perfect around her waist. She rolled up the bottoms of the tracksuit bottoms and put them on. She carefully removed her dress and replaced it with his white t-shirt. ‘I look cute’ she whispered to herself.

She exited the bedroom quickly feeling that if she had stayed she would rummage through his things. As she left the room she turned to close the door. She turned back around and bumped into the wet Malcolm who gripped tightly on his towel that was around his waist.

“I am so sorry Malcolm” She hurried through her sentence and lowered her head.

“It’s okay no harm done. You should keep that t-shirt it suit you better than me” Malcolm said and she blushed hard. He smiled and she raised her head so that she could see his smug face. She wanted to kiss him when her face saw his kind blue eyes.

“I should probably get going, Thank you for breakfast and letting me stay here last night. I definitely owe you.” Clara said as her eye scanned his skinny but well toned body. He didn’t have a six-pack but signs of one were visible and he wasn’t too muscular. His chest was sprinkled with salt and pepper hair on his chest and it made him look even more attractive. His hair stuck to his fore head and was dripping onto his carpet. He smiled and walked to his bedroom to get changed. Clara was pretty sure she saw an embarrassed face and him blush lightly.

She walked downstairs and went to look for her keys which she found by the front door with her bag. Now all she needed was her shoes and to not want to kiss Malcolm.


	9. Malcolm and Clara kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara gets her shoes and Malcolm mans up and kisses her. Clara goes to her flats and teenage boys with ASBOS will be Teenage boys with ASBOS

Clara cursed as she had left her heels in his bedroom. She waited patiently for him to exit his bedroom. The door clicked open and Malcolm came out dressed in some dark grey jeans and a sweater. His towel wrapped around his neck and his hair almost dry. He walked slowly down the stairs and saw Clara perched on the sofa.

“I thought you had gone” Malcolm looked confused; Clara stood up and straightened herself.

“I left my heels in your bedroom sorry” Clara looked slightly embarrassed lie she had just been caught in the headmasters’ office without permission. Malcolm chucked the towel over the door and walked back upstairs to retrieve the troublesome heels.

He returned a short while later with her heels and passed them to her. Their hands touching briefly this made both of their hearts race. Malcolm let go and stood back so that Clara could go. He wanted to stop her and do one thing that he didn’t have the courage to do. She wanted him to do it. So she slowly made her way to his front door, opening it slightly and looking at Malcolm who was battling his own mind.

Clara walked out of the house and made her way to her car. “Clara wait!” Malcolm called out, rushing over to her. “Have dinner with me tomorrow here” It sounded more like a statement then a question.

“Sure, what time?” Clara asked. Malcolm looked torn.

“I’ll call you” Malcolm replied, stepping closer to Clara, her breath hitched as he lowered his head and pressed his forehead against hers. He hadn’t the courage to kiss her, his mind was still battling for control. Clara made the move and closed the space between their lips.

Their lips moved in sync with each other and they both could’ve just stood in the driveway kissing each other forever. Neither of the wanted to break the kiss but they both knew they had to. She had to go home and finish some work and unpacking and he needed to go food shopping.

Malcolm broke the kiss reluctantly pressing a small kiss on her nose and then on her forehead. Malcolm wasn’t known to hug people but for once he embraced Clara and stroked her head lightly.

“Goodbye Clara, I’ll see you tomorrow” Malcolm said leaving Clara feeling cold. She had listened to his heartbeat and almost fallen asleep in his arms whilst they were standing.

“Goodbye Malcolm” Clara waved getting into her seat and turning the engine on. She pulled out of his drive and drove down the street replaying the kiss in her head and how right it felt and how wrong it was. She didn’t know Malcolm well enough and they had pretty much bypassed the friend zone and into the sort of relationship zone in a day and a half.

“Well Done, Oswald. Jamie would be really proud of you.” Clara muttered to herself but she wouldn’t ruin what she had with Malcolm even if she didn’t know what it was completely.

\-----------------Clara’s Flats----------------------------------------

Clara’s flat was quite the drive away from Malcolm’s and she hated living there. The teenagers were real pests and every time she walked past them she would be wolf-whistled at and some even tried to squeeze her arse. She turned around and hit one of them before but now that she worked in government she couldn’t risk. The press was everywhere even if you were a PA. Sam told her that once she did something stupid and the press caught wind of it. Malcolm had to cover it up because he like Sam as his PA she was a good PA.

Clara switched off the engine and spotted the boys sat on the usual wall and staring at the bypassing pedestrians. She stepped out of the Mercedes and collected her dress. She was wearing her heels which didn’t help her speed, plus it didn’t really suit what she was wearing.

She walked as fast she could to the stairs; she had to walk past the group of young men. One of them spotted her and tapped his friends shoulder. The taller of the two friends whistled at her and followed her as she walked up the six flights of stairs.

“Oi where you going?” One of them shouted to her. “Pretty thing like you shouldn’t be walking on her own. Anything could happen” Clara continued a little faster. The two boys followed a little quicker than before.

“Come on, we’ll walk you home safely” The second boy said running up beside her. She quickened even more. The second by slung his arm around her neck and Clara pushed him off of her.  The boy put his arm around her again. “Now now be a good girl.”

“Leave me alone” Clara said. When the boy wouldn’t move his arm Clara lost it. “One last chance, leave me alone”

“That’s not being a good girl is it” The boy tutted and stood firm. Clara pushed him full force of her shoulder. The boy got even more agitated and seemed to be losing his patience fast. “Bad girls get punished”

Clara flinched as the boy pushed her into the wall. Her head slammed into the wall and a tear slipped down her face. The taller boy walked over to his friend.

“Steve leave her alone. She said she wanted us to leave her alone” The taller boy pleaded but the second boy already had his punishment set. He raised his fist as the first protested. His fist slammed into Clara’s eye. The boy stood there looking at the pain he had just caused. He was like a kid who was possessed and he looked shocked. He bolted down the stair calling to his other friend who looked at Clara with sympathy.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry” He whispered before running after his friend. Clara had real good look at the taller man who had short brown spiky hair and wore the starts of a pin stripe suit the sort of suit you saw on Mr Dude from Recess.

Clara stood against the wall before running to her flat. She opened the door as quickly as possible and ran to the bathroom to hide. She looked at her face where the boy had punched her there was going to be a nice big bruise there but she just wanted to go to sleep and distract herself. She didn’t care what time it was. She wanted to forget the boy and the pain an focus on Malcolm and dinner tomorrow.


	10. Sunday has arrived and Malcolm rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday has finally come and Clara is still wearing Malcolm's clothes, she's slightly traumatized from the whole random attack and Malcolm phones to announce that shes lying to him in a way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the kudos people have left and for reading this and the two comments that I've seen. I appreciate that you gals and/or guys have read this. Do people still say guys and gals? I have no idea.

Sunday arrived all too soon and Clara sat on her bed in Malcolm’s clothes still and waited for him to call, she hadn’t wanted to move yesterday and definitely didn’t want to leave until she had too. She stared at her phone and waited for it to ring.

She stood up and walked to the bathroom checking her appearance in the mirror. There was a large circular purple bruise around her eye and a small cut on her eyebrow. She felt groggy and filthy. She turned on the hot water for a nice relaxing shower, she shimmied out of Malcolm’s clothes and stood in the shower as water rinsed the tension from her muscles. She liked the way the water helped her. She felt ready to approach her day.

After the shower she changed back into Malcolm’s clothes something about them made her feel more relaxed and comfortable. She liked the way the clothes were baggy on her and smelled like Malcolm.  Her phone buzzed on the bed side table. She glanced down to look at it. The number was unknown.

“Hello?” She said shakily, unsure whether she actually wanted to answer the phone.

“Hey Clara its Malcolm” The rough Scottish voice boomed.

“How have you been?”  Clara asked politely. Malcolm seemed to sigh and curse quietly.

“I’ve been good. I mean some shit with DoSAC since you left and mainly a huge fuck up by Ollie but I’ll deal with it tomorrow, what about you?” Malcolm replied. Clara didn’t know what to say, she wanted to say something and other than how she felt but then again she felt she could trust him.

“You know the usual pesky teenagers and stuff. So what time you want me for dinner?” She asked hoping to change the subject quickly.

“I was thinking 9:00 if that okay. Clara are you sure you’re okay? You sound a little shaky” Malcolm asked concerned.

“Yeah I’m fine. 9:00 is fine. So when do you get your Bentley back” Clara giggled a bit more relaxed now that she was talking to him.

“Well I’m on my way to grab it from my garage, and then I’m off to get some wine. I’ll probably be a rather long time.  If you want I can come pick you up” Malcolm sighed with some excitement in his voice. He no longer had to get a loft with Jamie into work.

“Yeah I would love that I live at the flats on Goswell Road. There a bit of a dump and the people aren’t any better” Clara admitted. She heard Malcolm chuckle down the phone.

“Well that’s decided, seen as it’s 1;00 pm  and most the women I know  take hours to perfect their already good looks. You need to start to get ready and then at 4:30 I’m picking you up and taking you away from a shitty neighbourhood. Pack an overnight bag. Miss Oswald because tonight you are not setting foot in that part of town until after work tomorrow. Goodbye Clara” with that speech Malcolm hung up. He seemed so much more happier when he wasn’t working but when he was working he was more ordered and calm. He was like a little puppy setting foot in new territory.

Clara placed the phone carefully on the bed side table and went to the pick her outfit. She decided on a black and white dress, the white covered the top of the dress and the rest was black. The lengths of the sleeves were medium and came up to her elbow. She slipped on some black flat shoes and was wondering if Malcolm was being serious of joking. She packed an overnight bag just in case.

She folded Malcolm’s borrowed clothes and put them in the bag on top of her own clothes. She didn’t want to be here and tomorrow whilst she was at work she would look for other flats in London. She walked to the kitchen to make a small cup of tea to calm her nerves. She was excited and acted like a school girl with a crush on a teacher or the most popular boy. She hoped that Malcolm didn’t think this.

\-----------4:30-------------

Clara sat on her sofa smoothing her dress out waiting for her tall attractive friend to appear at her door and whisk her away. She had forgotten about the bruise around her eye whilst she was getting ready and hardly felt the pain. It looked worse than it felt. She sprinkled some foundation on the bruise before checking her appearance for the second time that day.

Buzz Buzz

She walked to the door and opened it slowly. She saw Malcolm with his long black coat on and a black scarf around his neck. He wasn’t sporting his tuxedo however which slightly disappointed Clara as he did look really sexy in it. Instead Malcolm wore a galaxy style shirt buttoned all the way up and tucked into some dark blue suit trousers with a matching suit jacket. He wore his usual black belt with silver buckle and a pair of black smart shoes.

“Is this how you always dress or just when you’re looking to impress” Clara smiled as she looked him up and down trying hard to hide the right side of her face. She didn’t want him to question her on how she got it. She wasn’t sure what she would say. Malcolm was known for his understanding loving side no he was known for his dominant angry side. He could bullock the whole of England and take over most of Europe with his strict work attitude.

“Only the best for the beautiful lady” He said stepping into her house as she opened the door fully. Malcolm took in her small hallway and the portraits that were scattered around the walls.

“Hmm, and who would that be?” Clara giggled walking over to Malcolm and hugging him. He wasn’t use to the contact so he tensed before relaxing into the embrace and smoothing Clara’s soft hair with his large hand. Clara breathed in his scent and looked up at Malcolm. She could feel Malcolm looking at the bruise and the cut and physically tense with rage.

“What happened to you?” Malcolm asked calmly even though he knew whatever she tried to say would be a lie to cover up something. He knew these things that’s why he works for the British Government.

“I tripped and fell into the kitchen counter” Clara lied.

“Right, no offense love but can you try that again without lying” Malcolm watched as Clara was going to ready herself for an argument but decided it would be better if she didn’t. 


	11. Just Malcolm' typically Sunday minus the Clara being attacked and hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm gets to shout at a teenager and whisks Clara away like a knight in shining armor, well a knight in a pristine suit and galaxy t-shirt.

Clara stood in Malcolm’s arms whilst he watched her with such intensity that an owl would be scared. She breathed in deeply trying to put her words together.

“Just some teenagers, one of them got a little rough. He apologised and well, it’s fine. Tomorrow I’m looking for a new flat to rent and I’m going to shout at Jamie a little for his horrible choice of neighbourhoods.” Clara replied.

“Which one of those wankers did it? They shouldn’t get away with it. Hitting women is one of the worse things a man could do.” Malcolm was clearly angry like he is when he was on the phone to an annoying reporter or Nicola Murray.

“Malc, please can we just forget it. I don’t want any hassle. Please just take me somewhere beautiful and then let us eat dinner. Forget this all” She gestured to her home and  her face. Malcolm touched his forehead to Clara’s gently.

“If that’s what mi’lady wants” He laughed and kissed Clara sweetly. “I meant what I said. Go grab an overnight bag. Your definitely not staying here.” Clara smiled and walked to her bedroom to retrieve the backpack she used as her overnight bag. Malcolm took the bag off her and slipped in onto his shoulder. He then proceeded to put his hand out for Clara.

Clara placed her hand softly into his and leaned onto his side. She grabbed her keys, handbag and coat on her way out. Malcolm down at her and admired her strength and the fact she could see the good in the worse of people. One day his past would resurface and Clara would know what happened in his childhood that caused his parents to completely disown him, he was lucky that his sisters saw his point of view and kept in touch with him.

“So my knight in a galaxy shirt where are we going?” Clara enthused, content on spending as much time as she could with him.

“That’s a surprise but I will tell you it’s one of my favourite places to escape to. Oh and by the way tomorrow you’re having a sick day and I’m off anyway on personal matters. I’m taking you to look at some flats.” Malcolm mentioned casually.

“Oh you’ve thought this through. Did I mention to you that you look really sexy in that shirt? You should wear it more often.”  Clara looked up at Malcolm, who leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead.

“You should wear that dress a lot more often” Malcolm smoothly added.

They walked down the stairs chatting about random people who they passed in Downing Street and Westminster. Also they passed the gossip they heard from Terri and other idiots at DoSAC and Downing Street. They walked past the group of boys and one of them walked over to them in a cocky manner.

“Alright Love, you’re looking rather cute today. Maybe we could go to mine?” The boy completely ignored Malcolm which didn’t help the young man’s predicament. Malcolm already wanted to hit the boy and walk off. The fact that he was implying to have sex with Clara just made Malcolm want to publically maime the boy.

“Hey little talking foetus boy fuck off. Before you’re mum comes down to tell you it’s past your bedtime” Malcolm spoke with an agitated manner. The boy looked at Malcolm unamused.

“Who are you then her dad? They should put you in the elderly people home” The boy was continuing to get on her nerves.

“I’m her boyfriend and if you make another remark about my age or my girlfriend then I will fucking rip off your cock and shove it down your own throat and then I will take your ball sack and make your friends use it as a bloody mouth piece. Got it you massive gay shit. Fuck off!” Malcolm shouted as the boy turned around and ran off. Clara looked at Malcolm who had unlinked his hand from hers so he could point at all the kids friends who had long since scarpered.

“My hero” Clara picked up his hand and kissed his palms. She noticed his newly found tension and wrapped her arm around his rather strong arm walking off to his car.

“Don’t mention it Darling. The twats deserved it. I don’t think they’ll be bothering you for a while but we are still looking for flats away from this shithole.” Malcolm mumbled. Pedestrians had tried to sneakily watch the public humiliation the boy faced some even laughing as the boy sprinted down the road and around the corner.


	12. Malcolm's Car and conversations with Clara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm is a fanboy in Clara's eyes and about music. Malcolm gets his Bentley Mulsanne back from the Garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys and gals for the comments and kudos still really happy to here from people. I didn't even think this was a good story apparently it either is or could be better. So my sincere thanks to people for reading it.

Clara and Malcolm walked around the corner to the rather flashy black Bentley Mulsanne. The metal frame was shiny like a one way mirror and the black was like staring into a black hole or an abyss. The class was tinted in the back and the front windows were clear. It was the sort of car you’d expect the master of spin would drive. It was elegant and sophisticated; it reflected his personality and him all around.

Malcolm used the key to unlock the car, opening the passenger door for Clara. “Such a gentleman” Clara mumbled loud enough for Malcolm to hear but only if he listened to her and not anyone else. In the corner of her eyes she could see Malcolm smile crookedly.

Malcolm walked around the car dropping the bag in the boot as he went. He looked in the almost empty boot. There was a tool box for when his car broke down and  a black umbrella when it rained. He placed Clara’s backpack next the umbrella and shut the boot. The car bounced like every other car and he walked with a spring in his step to the driver’s side door.

“So Miss Oswald, are we ready?” Malcolm smiled and switched on the engine. The car roared into action and Malcolm pulled out of the side of the road and watched as the block of flats became further out of there views/

“So my mysterious Malcolm, where are we going?” Clara watched as the car drove smoothly over the bumpy streets of central London and the people stopped to look at the car. Clara felt important and less like the rubbish thrown out by her father ready to be swept up and taken to the dump. Clara had never had daddy issues that some people would say was the main reason she was with Malcolm, she like Malcolm even almost loved him. By the way today was going she was beginning to fall head over heels with Malcolm and she loved that he kissed her with soft, gently warmness that caressed her. She liked the fact that he was insanely addicted to Satsuma’s and fruit or so Jamie had mentioned.

Clara watched as Malcolm focused on the road with a constant look to the rear-view mirror and at his quiet passenger. Little did Clara know that Malcolm felt at peace when he was driving much like he was when he cooked and sometimes when he had a good day at work. Malcolm fiddled with a dial on the dash board and some classic music came on., Malcolm looked a little disgusted at the station and instantly turned it over to something better

“I agree with Jamie when he says that Classical music is a way of telling people that you went to a private school without actually saying you went to a fucking private school” Malcolm stated randomly taking Clara out of her thoughts.

“Oh and what did the Great Malcolm Tucker listen to in his younger teenage days,” Clara raised her eyebrow as a mimic, she thought she sounded a little agitated or annoyed but she wasn’t she was actually trying to joke. Malcolm failed to see this and didn’t care how she spoke.

“Well I’m pretty sure I listened to a bit of AC/DC and Led Zeppelin. Maybe a bit of Elvis” Malcolm sounded proud of himself and watched as Clara sat slightly confused.

“Led who?” Clara asked, she saw the shocked expression on Malcolm’s face .

“That’s it young lady, the glove compartment the disk with Led Zeppelin written on it. Put it in the CD slot and press play. These are the best of their songs. I’m talking Stairway to Heaven, The song remains the same and In my time of dying” Malcolm lit up like a Christmas quite literally and Clara laughed at his instant enthusiasm with the band.

“I sense a FANBOY” Clara shouted. Malcolm raised his thick eyebrow

“What the fuck is a bloody fan boy?” Malcolm’s face was plastered with confusion and Clara sighed.

“It’s a boy who is absolutely obsessed with a band, TV show, Movie or books” Clara giggled as Malcolm turned the corner trying to hide the fact that he wasn’t ‘down with the kids’.

“Fuck off. Anyway we’re almost there just around the corner and then straight ahead.” Malcolm swerved the car deliberately and Clara playfully smacked his arm.  “Pretty sure Love that you shouldn’t hit the driver.”

“Oh really what am I suppose to do with the driver then?” Clara asked quietly.

“What ever you want depending whose your driver” Malcolm smirked. Clara felt herself blushing at the small mischievous look in Malcolm’s eyes; this was a different Malcolm Tucker to the Malcolm Tucker who works for the government.


	13. The first of two surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm and Clara are at the first of Malcolm's day of surprises.

A couple minutes later they pulled up next to a large hill, the air was nippy which explained why the hill was pretty much empty. The nearest place that looked lively was the small pub on the corner of the street where faint music could be heard and the distinct smell of stale beer and nicotine could be noticed. Malcolm stopped the car and walked around to the other side to let Clara out.        Then he retreated to the back doors.

“So why are we here?” Clara questioned rubbing her hands together and then rubbing her slowly freezing arms. The blood in her system felt like it was slowly turning into icicles the sooner she started walking the better.

“This is where I used to come in the winter. It’s peaceful and the only people I would see are or where students and elderly couple. Normally every time they tried to talk to me I told them to fuck the fuck off and leave me alone” Malcolm began looking up at the hill and then returning to the back of the car in search of something.

He appeared with a small blanket, he opened his hand out for Clara craving to hold her hand. Malcolm never ever openly discussed his odd feeling towards hugs and touching people. The only touching he did was physically and verbally castrating colleagues.

“We have to go over the top, to the other side. I have a surprise and these twats will ruin it” Malcolm finished by gesturing to all around him where civilians and morning drunks were walking around. Clara had two steps to match his one step, she was out of breath before they reached the actual gate. Malcolm slowed slightly and shortened his strides, watching Clara as she jogged lightly to catch up with him even though they were walking next to each other.

“Were you raised by both wolves and Giraffes?” Clara breathlessly spoke. Malcolm smiled a crooked smile and shrugged.

Malcolm lifted his head as an idea came into his mind. He stopped and looked at Clara who had stopped and placed her hands on her knees. They were half way up the hill and Clara would be too tired to do anything at this rate. Malcolm smirked in the way that makes him look both evil and angelic.

“Clara do not scream loud. That happens later” Malcolm raised his eyebrows and Clara could feel herself blush lightly and shift. She was aware that she blushed way too much and had no idea what Malcolm was up too.

“Okayyyyyyyy- Malcolm put me down” Clara screamed quietly as Malcolm lifted her over his shoulder and began to walk quickly up the hill.  Clara stopped squirming in his grip by the time they made it to the top of the hill.

“Love you weigh the same as a feather. You hit like a three year old with a fucking cuddly toy.” Malcolm chuckled when he saw Clara unhappy frown. Clara walked further along the top .”You shouldn’t frown it messes up your beautiful face.”

Clara’s frown deepened and he turned around to argue with Malcolm. As she turned around she glanced at her surroundings , on a small bush there was an envelope with Clara’s nae on it in fancy writing. She knew this wasn’t Malcolm’s handwriting although he did have neat handwriting it which had a slight boyish look.  The envelope on the tree had a femine look to it, plus Clara could tell that the writing was in fact from Sam. She walked closer to the letter and picked it up, looking puzzled at Malcolm who had turned around and was looking at the skyline and seemed to be admiring it.

Clara opened the envelope carefully and removed the note, she looked over it carefully.  It read

Clara Oswin Oswald,

Please would you go with me to Glasgow and accompany me to the Scottish Dinner Dance.

From

Malcolm Tucker

Clara smiled and walked over to Malcolm who was now looking at his feet, bored with looking at the skyline. She held his face in her right hand and he slowly looked up.  She smiled kindly at him and he smiled back. “I would love to accompany you to Glasgow” She leaned in and kissed Malcolm slowly and passionately. He kissed back before deepening the kiss.

They both stood there fighting for dominance over the kiss. Clara and Malcolm both reluctantly broke away but Malcolm had his arms around Clara’s waist and Clara had her hands around his neck. They stared lovingly into each other’s eyes. Clara was falling for Malcolm and Malcolm had fallen for Clara. They smiled at each other.

“Thank Fuck; I thought I was going to have to take my sister or go on my own.” Malcolm spoke ruining the once perfect moment. Clara giggled lightly and smacked him on the arm.

“Will you be wearing your sexy tuxedo?” Clara responded with a question. Malcolm thought about it, he did a thing when he thought about something. He moved his head to the side and looked up at the sky returning her back to and nodding with a cheeky grin. “Good”

“One last surprise and then we can get dinner at mine. I was thinking Steak tonight. Pain in the arse to cook but hey it’s worth it.” Malcolm laughed quietly. His thoughts moved back to the past when he first started cooking and constantly eating fruit at work. His personal favourite fruit was the Satsuma.


	14. Something' wrong with Jamie and Clara wants to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and Malcolm are driving to Malcolm's house and see Jamie but something is wrong and Clara wants to know

Clara and Malcolm walked over the hill and to the other side where they sat for half an hour looking at and trying to think of what people were thinking. One of the funnier thoughts were from Malcolm who said a women with a crying toddler was on the verge of leaving the young toddler on the floor and walking off. Clara admitted she shouldn’t have laughed as much as she did.

They walked back to the car a little after half three and the sun was staring to set. Clara could feel Goosebumps grace her petite arms. Malcolm always felt warm and he blamed it on the fact that he had a fast metabolism. He still walked with his long strides but Clara was hungry and Malcolm was cooking.

The Bentley Mulsanne sat on the edge of the road and there was a small thin sheet of frost on the frame. The temperature didn’t exactly affect him like it affected Clara.     His long greyish almost black coat hung loosely over his skinny frame. Clara had a thin cardigan followed by a short black coat that should have warmed her slightly but in fact the coat did next to nothing.

Malcolm reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the key ring which consisted of his house key, office key and car key. There was also a small etched piece of silver metal. It had ‘World’s best Uncle’ on one of its sides and on the other was a small message from his sister which read something like ‘World’s grumpiest adult’

The car opened and Malcolm did the gentleman thing he would continue to do and opened the door for Clara and then walked to his side to get into the car. It would heat up and the previous thin sheet of frost would disappear from the windows and the car would feel like being in Spain or a some bollocks hot country.

“So are you enjoying yourself?” Malcolm asked as an attempt at small talk.

“Are you trying to make small talk?” Clara countered.

“I thought I might give it a try.” Malcolm confessed turning on the car and fastening his seat belt, he sped past the small homely pub and towards his part of London, where everything was more quiet and relaxing. Rather than Clara’s part of town where everything is youth’s with ASBO’s and on benefits.

“I like the hill we should go there more often. It is really peaceful” Clara answered Malcolm’s question. Malcolm was content on the thought and didn’t see the taxi driver who had just cut him off or so Clara had thought.

“Bloody taxi drivers, fucking arseholes. They should be shot with a fucking AK-47  and then buried in the grounds of some shit town that no-one knows exists” Malcolm shouted raising his hand from the steering wheel and then muttering more curses under his breath. Clara thought that some of them must have been a little brutal and was why Malcolm hadn’t shared them with the rest of the class.

“Scottish Road Rage, which should be a show. Scot’s on the road going against taxi drivers in a fit of rage.” Clara announced unexpectedly.

“Aye and I should be the next prime minister of Great Britain” Malcolm sarcastically said with a small gesture. Clara tried to hide the small laughter that threatened to escape her lips. It would only fuel Malcolm to make more sarcastic comments.

As they drove past where they both worked they could see Jamie leaving work. He looked left and right spotting Malcolm’s favourite car since he had the phase with American muscle cars for example he had a rather beautiful looking 1967’ Chevrolet Impala and a 1970 Ford Mustang.

He saw Malcolm chatting away to Clara and smiled knowingly. Malcolm wasn’t the type let people in his car and definitely wouldn’t let them touch it or chat to them. He was always on his Bluetooth or listening to some music that people wouldn’t expect anyone related to Politic s or the British Government to listen to.

Clara was laughing and smiling, when she looked around the streets. Seeing Jamie she waved and then remembered her eye. She turned in the car seat, she was fully aware that his wasn’t one way glass and that Jamie could see clearly through the window and her face. They had to drive past Jamie on the way to Malcolm’s.

Jamie nodded and proceeded down the road. Something was wrong Clara could tell. Clara looked at Malcolm who was zoned out and focused on the road and not his colleague on the street.

“Malcolm something’s wrong with Jamie.” Clara said concerned for her brother his persona wasn’t right normally he was a mean knob but he was being a nice knob.

“Alright, I’ll pull up. Tell him to get in.” Malcolm spoke swiftly pulling up next to the curb and honking at Jamie who turned around and walked over to the car.

“Get in this is a kidnapping” Clara said as Jamie got into the car.

“This is the world’s shittest kidnapping ever, and you two are crap kidnappers” Jamie said in his rough Scottish accent. He looked a little rough and like he hadn’t slept in a couple of days. Light stubble was on his chin and his hair was ruffled.

“Jamie, are you alright? You look like shit” Clara asked with her concerned tone in her voice.

“Yeah and no,  After dinner Sarah sort of confessed that she slept with her boss multiple times and well I sort of walked out on her. I’m just taking some time away from her” Jamie confessed, holding his forehead. “You wouldn’t happen to have some bloody aspirin; I have the worse fucking headache”

Clara rummaged through her bag and pulled out a small pack of Paracetamol, she handed two capsules to Jamie who took them and chucked them down his throat without the need of water. He seemed like a natural to Clara like he had been out to often with the lads and drunk to much ending up with a hangover in the morning.


	15. Finally time for dinner and Jamie is so okay right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie says goodbye to Clara before heading back to the newly named ASBO estate and Malcolm and Clara finally have a traditional Malcolm cooked dinner. Steak and vegetables.

“I had my suspicions Malc, I told you she was doing something but you assured me she wasn’t. Turns out she was fucking Michael from the treasury. Her bloody boss.” Jamie spat with the upmost disrespect and disgust.

“Look Jamie, she told me it was over” Malcolm added probably at the wrong time. Clara smacked his arm and the car swerved a bit. “What was that for?”

“Being a dick. Now shut up an drive.” Clara said, Malcolm grinned.

“Yes ma’am” Malcolm spoke like a soldier and watched the road and the traffic lights a bit more.

“Fucking hell Malc you knew and you didn’t tell me...” Jamie stopped as Clara turned in her seat to fully face him. “JESUS FUCKING CHRIST CLARA. What the fuck happened to you?”

“Your flat choice bad move, don’t worry Malcolm sorted it out.” Clara said, “Enough about me more about you”

“Shit. Thanks Malcolm for looking after her” Jamie said with a sigh. He rubbed his forehead.

“Where have you been staying?” Clara inquired. Jamie looked at his sister and then out the window.

“At the office, I’ve had a shit tone of work to do anyway” Jamie looked resigned to the conversation. He was prepared to stop and walk around London before grabbing dinner and going back to the office claiming that he forgot a briefcase and he would be working late so the security can fuck off after their shift.

“Jamie you can’t sleep at the office. Here take my house keys and go stay at mine tonight” Clara insisted at Jamie’s pathetic objection and Jamie reluctantly took the key and asked Malcolm to pull over to the curb.

“Hey Jamie, get there safe and watch out for the fucking toe rags. Pieces of shit the lot of them” Malcolm called out as Jamie had got out.

“Thanks Clara, and don’t think I’m not going to ask any questions about whatever this is” Jamie smirked and walked back down the street.

\---------------At Malcolm’s (FINALLY) ----------------------

That had to be the longest drive back to Malcolm’s house, they stopped off to order a Starbucks. Clara got the Mocha Latte and Malcolm brought a normal black coffee with one sugar in it.

Clara sipped lightly at the rest of her drink and turned to her driver. Malcolm was smiling but Clara thought it was one of those smiles where someone is smiling but they don’t realise they’re smiling. The time was 7:30 when the y pulled into the drive. Clara stepped out of the car and walked to the boot to retrieve her rucksack. She picked it out and closed the boot after her. The door was left open and Malcolm had already switched on the heating and the instant smell of vegetables slowly cooking filled the air.

“Just sit your perfect arse on the sofa and I’ll cook the steak. How d’you like your steak?” Malcolm questioned.

“Stop checking out my arse.  I like mine well done thank you” Clara retorted and walked anxiously to the sofa. She could sense that Malcolm was still looking at her but part of her didn’t want him to stop whilst the other part wanted to retort a snarky comeback.

“What ever you say sweetheart” Malcolm whistled as he walked to the kitchen with a plastic bag in his hand. Clara guessed it had the steak in it and some cheeky white wine. Barefoot which wasn’t too cheap but certainly too expensive. What could she say she was a cheap date?

“Malcolm I didn’t know you were into William Shakespeare, Agatha Christie and Jane Austin” Clara called out eyeing up the bookshelf covered in books by the playwright and authors. Clara’s favourite play with Romeo and Juliet and Hamlet and her favourite Agatha Christie book series was Poirot.

“Aye, I like a bit of Hamlet and Macbeth and well who wouldn’t like Pride and Prejudice plus Agatha Christie was and like the other will always be a genius with pens and paper.” Malcolm shouted, there was a small hiss of something hitting the frying pan and Clara guessed it was the steak. Not that she had any other reason to suspect it was something like a piece of human anatomy.

“Now, now Clara you really should stop watching Hannibal” Clara cursed at the thought of what it would taste like to have a human heart on the plate, the thought almost put her off the food being prepared but the smell and reassurance that it was actual meat from a cow and not a dead human stuffed in a refrigerator.

Ten minutes later Malcolm returned carrying two plates, two glasses, two pieces of cutlery in each pocket of his jacket and a bottle of Barefoot White Wine. Clara admired the skill he had when he carried the objects careful not to drop any piece of food.

“Oh my, you are spoiling me” Clara flirted slightly

“Anything for a beautiful lady like yourself” Malcolm sat down undoing the bottle top and pouring some wine in Clara’s wine. Malcolm passed Clara her glass and some cutlery. Clara looked at her well cooked steak and selection of vegetables. It smelt wonderful and as she cut up the steak and placed a piece into her mouth, the flavours erupted in her mouth like a volcanic eruption. The taste of Thyme or rosemary could be tasted on the steak and the vegetables were perfectly crunchy at the bottom and soft at the top. Clara made a satisfactory noise and Malcolm grinned before tucking into his own meal. He watched carefully as Clara consumed the food, piece by piece each forkful was shovelled neatly into her small mouth.


	16. Late night Dinner and Malcolm has a light bulb moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and Malcolm eat Steak and have a mini-moment. Strawberries are involved and Clara makes a reference to Malcolm's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what people think about this and if there is anything wrong. I really like reading people's comment. I am a weird person. Plus I love the checking how many people read this... Thank you all so much :)

Malcolm chewed the last piece of food from his plate, Clara had finished before him and he didn’t seem to care and neither did she. Clara sat there looking at Malcolm eat watching him savour the flavour of the steak. He liked his steak medium rare. Clara slipped slowly at her wine, she was known normally for being able to gulp down wine like there was no tomorrow but she was playing it careful.

“Time for Desert” Malcolm rubbed his hands together.

“Sounds great what do you have in mind?” Clara found the opportunity and took it. She grabbed him by the collar of his jackets and pulled him into a loving kiss. He tasted of the wine and his steak. She placed her arm around his neck and he put his hand on the back of her head. She moaned into  the kiss which made Malcolm move her so she was lying on her back on the floor and he was resting lightly on top of her. He kissed her even more, deepening and prying her mouth open with his tongue and exploring the depths of her small beautiful mouth.

Clara ran her hand through his smoothed but now dishevelled hair. She had imagined doing it since she first greeted him, he offered her kindness not because she was pretty or because she would be easy to get into bed but because she was different in a good way and untainted he didn’t want to be the one to taint her with his broken nature and ill manors, also he had told Jamie he would be nice to her when they said hello and that he wasn’t going to be after that unless she was worth the kindness.

Malcolm moved one of his hands down her side and to her hip. Clara moved Malcolm lower so there was no space between them. S he ran her hands  down his skinny yet firm back. Malcolm broke the kiss and gazed at Clara with the sort of look you would give your lover.

“What about desert?” He questioned in rather breathlessly. Clara smirked.

“I thought you were desert” Clara giggled when Malcolm chuckled. He brushed a strand of hair from her face with the hand that had been previously lingering on her hip.

“You’re a cheeky fucker you, I had intended on strawberries and chocolate, but I can live with what you suggested,

“Oooh that does sound good, maybe I can reconsider” Clara laughed. Malcolm lowered his face to her neck and then started placing ghosting kisses on it. Clara gasped at the shire pleasure she felt from this.

“Well then let me go get them” Malcolm whispered before kissing her neck a little and getting off her to get the strawberries. He walked to the kitchen and reached into the fridge to retrieve a packet of strawberries before moving onto grab the chocolate from the cupboard.

He placed the chocolate into a bowl, he place it into the microwave melting it into a lovely  shiny sauce. He put the strawberries on a tray and fetched the chocolate. He walked back to the living room and placed them on the table.

Clara sat was still lying on the floor, her face was a little red and she was looking at the ceiling unaware that Malcolm ad re-entered the room. She could sense his eyes on her.

“I cannot be bothered to move right now” Clara said abruptly as Malcolm set the tray down on a small coffee table.

“I don’t want you to, you look fucking perfect, plus you look bloody comfortable” Malcolm admitted watching Clara breath in and out and the sudden realisation of what he said.

“You and dessert could join me” Clara purred looking at Malcolm who smirked like the Cheshire cat and sat on the floor. Clara sat up a bit and leaned into Malcolm’s side.              Malcolm picked up a strawberry and dipped it into the rich chocolate, he held it for Clara to take but instead Clara bent and closed her jaws around the strawberry. Malcolm gulped.

“You’re such a fucking tease” Malcolm mouthed not quite speaking properly.

“I’m not called Clara Oswin Oswald for nothing you know” Clara spoke swiftly none of that made sense but all she wanted to do was rip of Malcolm’s clothes. Malcolm wanted to do the same but he also wanted to eat some dessert.

“Keep up at this rate love and well dessert is fucked and we’ll skip right to after” Malcolm spoke in a low husky voice, Clara blushed and hid her face in Malcolm’s chest. Malcolm kissed the top of her mouth and reached for a strawberry.

“I thought the great Malcolm Tucker preferred the less romantic methods and was more let’s fuck, about things. Unless Jamie got it all wrong” Clara smirked.

“Naughty Naughty, Jamie was right but when it comes to the bloody perfection I take the road less fucking travelled upon.” Malcolm smiled cheekily. Clara picked at the end of his jacket as she rested her head on his chest listening to the soft drone of his heartbeat.

“Nice and cold” Clara giggled. Malcolm made a shocked voice. He sat thinking about how he could get her back. Then it hit him like that pun with the baseball bat...


	17. After dinner activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and Malcolm get a bit more intimate and well he loves his Galaxy shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really good with romance scene stuff so this is what I came up with. It's bound to be a gigantic mess up but I'm not even sorry. 
> 
> So I was just looking on tumblr and found that someone had put a link to my fic on there, I can't believe how much I smiled at that.

Malcolm grabbed the bowl of chocolate and dipped his long elegant fingers into it, he watched as the brown smooth chocolate smothered them and then he... wiped the on Clara’s cheeks.

“Malcolm! You are so dead.”Clara shouted sitting up and wiping her face with her hand. Malcolm made a disgusted face and plunged his hand back into the chocolate bowl. He grabbed a clump of warm liquid chocolate and smeared it on Clara.

“There fucking perfection.” Malcolm shouted Clara walked over to him smiling holding her hands out. The smile she had on was the type where the person wearing it knows something the other does. Malcolm raised one of his thick greying eyebrows and backed away slowly. Clara kept advancing faster and faster.  “Fuck off love”

“But Malcolm...” Clara whined pressing further forward, her hand almost reached his galaxy styled shirt. Clara smirked looking behind Malcolm and at the corner she had almost got Malcolm into. Malcolm knew his house like the back of his hand and well he was damn sure there was a wall placed around here somewhere.

His back hit the wall with a thud and Clara slowed down knowing she had the upper hand here. He couldn’t escape without ruining his favourite non-work shirt. “Shit” He whisper-shouted. However in these situations where there was no logical way out Malcolm was there to figure out the illogical and well he had this in the ballpark. Malcolm Tucker thinker of the logical and illogical.

“Got you now” Clara grinned and continued forward.

“I really was fucking liking this suit. Well fuck it” Malcolm spoke swiftly bending down and picking Clara up and hauling her so she was hanging over his shoulder. She smacked his back and kicked her legs out.

“No fair, that’s cheating. Put me down Malcolm” Clara pouted. Malcolm was aware that he probably had a nice small chocolate smudge on his suit jacket the size of a 28 year olds hand. He walked past the couch and into the hallway. He placed Clara down gently, holding her arms tight enough to stop her moving but not tight enough to hurt her physically.

“Promise me that if I let go of your arms, you won’t be a little fucking devil and wiped your hands on my favourite shirt” Malcolm said in a low Scottish drone. Clara nodded the fact that he had mentioned that the shirt she found him attractive in was his favourite shirt. As he slowly released her arms, he watched her carefully reading her face for sudden planned movements.  The eye-contact they made was enough to make Clara weak at the knees. His piercing forever changing eyes looked like they saw through everything and right to what she wished she could voice but wouldn’t ever voice.

Instead of wiping her hands on his shirt she wrapped her hands around his neck. Malcolm instinctively crouched slightly so they were almost eye-level with each other. They stared into each other’s eyes.  They simultaneously moved closer to each other and both brought their lips together in an almost synchronised formation.

Their kiss was full of lust and passion, Clara and Malcolm closed any space between them. As they continued to kiss his hands moved to her waist and hers to under his suit jacket and onto his shirt shoulders. Right now Malcolm didn’t care about the chocolate on his shirt, he was pre-occupied with the fact all this felt right but should have to him felt wrong with the gigantic age difference. Clara pushed the jacket off his shoulders and he moved his arms out of the sleeves gracefully, leaving the jacket to crumple in a heap on the hallway floor.

Malcolm lifted Clara so her back was against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his body pulling him even closer as if she wanted him to merge with her body. Malcolm broke away from Clara’s lips and moved to her neck leaving ghosting kisses before planting actual kisses on her neck. Clara moaned slightly and Malcolm moved with Clara undressing slowly as they worked up the stairs to his bedroom.

When they got up stairs Malcolm turned to face the door. He moved back to Clara’s lips kissing and fiddling with the door handle to open the door. He broke apart. “Fucking doors” He hissed returning to Clara.  He kicked the door open and it hit the wall with a thud and he moved forward and laid Clara on the bed.

\-------------------------------------------------------Afterwards---------------------------------------------------------------

Clara lay with her head on his chest listening to his heart beating in a rhythmic tune. Malcolm smoothed her hair feeling relaxed. Clara played with the little hairs on his chest. Malcolm was thin and she could feel the muscles that a man his age probably wouldn’t naturally have.

“Thank you” Clara drearily said. Malcolm raised an eyebrow in puzzlement halting playing with her hair. Clara turned so she could see Malcolm’s face. She really didn’t care about the age difference and she didn’t care that at any other time he was a psychotic sociopath who could be a brilliant Sherlock and a wonderful Doctor.

“What for?” Malcolm spoke his voice raspy and he felt that he had a dry throat but he didn’t want to move from Clara he just wanted to stay here with her snuggling into him like he was her life support machine or the only source of warmth on a typical freezing British day.

“Being there and taking my mind off things.  I couldn’t ask for anything else.” Clara said. Malcolm knew that she was tired, and he definitely knew that none of that made sense to him and she wouldn’t be able to understand why she was saying it.

“It’s all fucking right. Just go to sleep, you need to rest” Malcolm whispered. Clara kissed his chest just over his heart and rested her head over it so that the beat would dull her to sleep.  “Goodnight Clara my Clara”

“Goodnight Tucker Malcolm Tucker” Clara mocked in a Sean Connery styled voice. Malcolm could tell she was referring to the other night when she saw him in his tuxedo. He would have to get to sleep; tomorrow he and Clara had a date with a property retailer.


	18. Flat viewing with Tucker and Oswald part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm and Clara go to flat viewing and well Danny Pink the retailer is definitely not on Malcolm's Christmas card list

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing a Christmas chapter generally because I think Christmas with Malcolm would be really funny.

Sun light beamed through the curtains lighting the room in little shafts.  Clara woke up in an empty bed; she remembered what happened the previous night but not whatever was said after their antics. Her memory was good but not that good. She watched for a little while as dust particles fell through the sunlight. She needed to get up but she didn’t exactly want too. She heard some banging coming from downstairs and then shortly afterwards heavy footsteps making their way upstairs.  The bedroom door was knocked open and Malcolm walked in with a small tray.

“Oi sleepy head time to wake up” Malcolm laughed shouting as loud as he could without annoying his neighbours much. He lived next door to an elderly couple. The husband had terminal cancer and was probably going to die in the near future.

“Christ Malcolm you’ve got a set of lungs on you” Clara said holding her ears and squinting at the sheer loudness he had. She knew he could shout for the whole of England but in a close room with very little sound barriers well he was too loud.

Malcolm chuckled and settled on the bed next to Clara who had moved into a sitting position. He placed it on her lap. On the tray was a plate with bacon and eggs on it, a glass of freshly squeezed oranges and some cutlery and lastly a napkin.

“Thank you” Clara whispered pecking Malcolm’s lips. Clara watched as Malcolm moved a piece of hair behind her ear.

“It was no fucking problem” He admitted and began to get up. “I’m going to take a shower” Clara could see that he was no longer nude and that he sported a pair of pyjama bottoms and a shot sleeved t-shirt.  Malcolm pinched a piece of bacon and then ran from the room.

“Cheeky beggar” Clara called out tucking into her breakfast.

She hadn’t noticed before but under the plate was a little folder of apartments in the area near where Malcolm lived. She smiled to herself and finished her food before downing her orange juice and grabbing a t-shirt from Malcolm’s closet and her some clean underwear from her rucksack. Malcolm’s clothes were so much more comfy than her own.

The shower turned on and Clara heard Malcolm quietly whistling to himself. The tune was something that resembled AC/DC highway to hell but Clara had only remembered listening to the song with Jamie once when they were slightly younger so she wasn’t quite sure.

\------------------------------After they are get ready to go apartment---------------------------------------------

“Come on love, I know I said take your time getting ready but this is a fucking piss take” Malcolm shouted up to Clara who was using the spare bedroom to change in. Malcolm was wearing a nice charcoal suit with a white shirt and black tie. He looked like he was going into work but  he wasn’t going to he had told Clara today was when they were going to do apartment hunting for her. Just in time for Christmas. Malcolm knew far too well that she wasn’t going to have a fucking horrible Christmas in her apartment at the moment with those yobs hitting women and acting hard. They want to be hard they should work in politics.

“Okay I’m done” Clara said walking downstairs in some black skinny jeans and Malcolm’s t-shirt she had borrowed on Saturday morning and hadn’t given back yet and some black converse. She looked good to Malcolm but then he thought Clara looked perfect in anything. His only doubts would be people would assume she was his daughter.

“Hey that’s my bloody t-shirt.” Malcolm said holding Clara’s coat out for her to put her arms through.

“Yeah what can I say I look beautiful in it” Clara smiled. Clara slipped into her coat and began to button it.

“Well then Miss Perfect, you can keep it” Malcolm said back grabbing his coat and pulling it on. He opened the front door and walked to his Bentley. The air was cold and well it was natural seeing as it was almost the end of November.

“Let’s go to this flat first, I think it has potential” Clara smiled plugging herself in when he got in the car.

“Yes boss” Malcolm said starting the car and backed out of his driveway. “Let’s go meet Mr Pink, the fucking property retailer”

\-----------------------------------------Outside the first apartment--------------------------------------------------------

They pulled in five minutes later to an isolated private area for flats and apartments. It all looked rather posh and upper class for Clara but she wouldn’t knock it away because it was more pos than she was. There was a tallish well he wasn’t as tall as Malcolm but tall enough to loom over her.

“I think that’s our retailer” Clara told Malcolm pointing to a man looking at some papers and checking his watch impatiently. Okay Clara had to admit they were a little late because they stopped off to get a drink and some gum for Malcolm.

“No Shit Sherlock” Malcolm said waving at the guy who began to walk towards the car as Malcolm got out of the car and Clara did the same.

“Hello Mr Tucker and Miss Oswald” The man said, he wore a suit with a pink tie to go with his name and he looked young more Clara’s age. He smiled looking at Clara and then with a small look of confusion at Malcolm.

“Yes and you must be Mr Pink” Clara smiled holding out her hand. The man took it and kissed the back of it gently and put his hand out to Malcolm who shook it a little more violently then intended.

“Please just call me Danny”, He said, “Shall we take a look around the flat then”

Malcolm huffed out pressing a button to lock the car. The indicators flashed and a small click told Malcolm that it was locked. Malcolm thrusted his hand into his pocket pulling out a piece of gum and placing it on his tongue. He chewed softly and quietly, “Fucking Oxbridge twat”


	19. Flat viewing with Tucker and Oswald: Not a big fan of PINK and FLATS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm does have a good taste in apartments just doesn't look into the history or the surrounding areas. Danny Pink is still not on Malcolm's Christmas card list.

The place looked great to Clara who had been left alone with Danny whilst Malcolm really looked around the place. Of course Malcolm use the excuse about needing to make a phone call. Danny checked his clipboard.

“So what do you think of the place, Clara?” Danny said with a smile.

“It’s a beautiful flat, it’s just the right size and well it is really spacious. I think it’s perfect” Clara added. Danny smiled at Clara and out of politeness she smiled back wanting Malcolm to come back.

“Yeah, just like some other things in here.”Danny began, “It’s probably the best out the ones your dad picked.”

“My dad? No Malcolm isn’t my dad” Clara laughed, she hated the fact that he assumed because Malcolm looked older than her.

“Oh I’m sorry. Hey I was wondering and don’t attack me or anything” Danny spluttered. Clara laughed.

“What is it?”Clara asked.  She was starting to wonder whether Malcolm had fallen unconscious or something.

“Would you like to go for a drink with me?” Danny asked with a wince, he wanted to sound a little less foreign to the question.

“Clara!” Malcolm shouted from in the other room. Clara rushed over to the room and opened the door. Malcolm stood inside looking at the window. “You’ve got a perfect view of the fucking sewage plant. Fucking wankers, who even builds a fucking block of flats near the fucking shit spewing sewer plant”

“Okay Malcolm it’s fine trust me plus with the way Jamie works I’ll be late at work anyway” Clara said rubbing her hand on his back.

“Fuck I am not having a beautiful young girl living in a shit place near a shit factory.” Malcolm spat. “Hey Oxbridge fuck off a minute so me and Clara can talk” Danny nodded and walked into the kitchen leaving them there in the living room.

“Malc we can look at the other flats if you want but it’s only somewhere I can stay when I’m not at work. I don’t even care what is near it.” Clara said turning him from the window to face her. She slowly stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

“Fuck it then let’s go the other one and then if that doesn’t work then I don’t know I guess the house down my fucking street” Malcolm said wrapping his arms around her and squeezing tightly before releasing her and taking hold of her hand.

\---------------------------------------------Second Apartment----------------------------------------------------------

They pulled up next to an equally as nice block of flats. Clara liked the fact that Malcolm had great taste is flats but he never looked at the surrounding area.

“See any sewage plants or vandals or something you don’t like” Danny asked with a quick smile at Clara and Malcolm. Malcolm looked around he shrugged and Clara grabbed hold of his arm linking them. Danny looked at the arms and then briefly looked disapprovingly at Malcolm.

“Pretty fucking sure he doesn’t like you being with me” Malcolm muttered under his breath.

“He’s not important enough to even have a say in the matter.” Clara replied. Danny opened the door to the house. The front door was red which reminded her of that technique she used with people who had some really serious attacks like rape or seeing a murder. She often used the red door technique to hide the old boyfriends she had, because she didn’t want to remember those memories.

“So as you can see the house is smaller than the apartment and well perfect for you. Although I should really tell you that someone was brutally attacked in this house as part of the history of the house. Nevertheless the person attacked is fine. I think I’ll give you guys a couple of minutes to get the feel for the place” Danny said walking back to the top of the driveway.

“Yeah and a massive fuck you too wanker” Malcolm mumbled. Clara couldn’t help but laugh and enter the house. There must gave been a reason why Danny didn’t want to enter the house and by the way they both coughed they had found out why.

“God this place smells like a chemical factory with a hint of the shelf death” Clara said.

“Charming love” Malcolm chuckled walking further into the property. “Jesus fucking fuck me, who cleans in here Jack the ripper” There was a large dark red stain on the carpet in the living room. Malcolm had chosen a wrong place the pictures looked a lot nicer.

“Okay then I guess I could just go back to my actual flat. No doubt Jamie is still there I’ll give him a ring.” Clara sighed. Malcolm turned around with his infamous bollocking face on, it didn’t so much scare her as it did unnerve.

“No, Clara you are not going back to that shithole full of walking talking aborted foetuses. If we’re not finding a flat then you are going to have to stay in my spare room. Plus tomorrow you and your dim witted pint pot twat we know as Jamie are looking at that house down my street.” Malcolm said all Clara could do was nod.

Malcolm’s phone buzzed in his hand which explained why he was in a shit mood earlier. He looked at the screen and thrusted the phone back into his pocket. “Let’s go Malc?” Clara whispered pulling his coat to the front door. He followed like an obedient child but he was in a mood and all that could sort out his mood was shouting at an innocent twat.

“So Clara how about that drink?” Danny asked catching Clara by the arm. ‘ _He obviously didn’t understand that me and Malcolm are a thing’_

“Oi listen here you Oxbridge bloody twat, she’s with me so get back to fucking shoot people and selling houses where people were attacked. I want Sue White to show Clara and Mr Macdonald around the house. SO YOU CAN FUCK OFF AND LEAVE HER ALONE” Malcolm shouted. Clara smiled at Danny before walking away with Malcolm who had stormed off.


	20. Fucking Jamie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm takes Clara back to her flat and a distraught Jamie is practically drinking himself to death. A bit of Malcolm's past comes out into the opening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before I do a Christmas Chapter (which will probably be the last chapter). I've decided to make Malcolm have a past and his past makes him angry and depressed. So all in all Malcolm is getting a little riled and will have a argument with Clara and then the Christmas Chapter will be the make up and festive thing. Just thought I'd let you know. I might make another story- I don't know.

After the brief bollocking Malcolm gave Danny they had made their way to Clara’s in hopes of getting some things and Jamie. Malcolm meant what he said about Clara sleeping in the spare bedroom but she would still get her own place, this was far from a move in with me scheme. Clara had said yes.

“Fucking yobs” Malcolm muttered to himself repeatedly in the car looking at the group of teenagers he humiliated yesterday. He stepped out the car and the teenagers looked at him, they all gulped and were ready to run if need be.

“Right all we are going to do is tell Jamie that he can stay here and that I and he are spending tomorrow at that house you said.” Clara outlined. “We are definitely not here to yell at teenagers okay” She smiled and Malcolm put his arm around her and she did the same leaning into his side as they walked.

“You take out all the fun and plus it’s almost Christmas” Malcolm groaned. “Can’t I at verbally castrate one of them”

“That would spoil your Christmas present. I was thinking castrated balls and some lovely looking book made of bones and skin. Human of course” Clara giggled.

“And what did Miss funny eat for lunch? A fucking 10 year old clown child?” Malcolm inquired making Clara laugh. She didn’t look at the boys for the first time in a while she just looked forward and at Malcolm’s big feet.

\-------------------------------------------------------Clara’s Flat-----------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Jamie you still here?” Clara called out. Her apartment was dark and smelt of vomit and alcohol, BEER was distinct.

“It smells like a fucking brewery in here. Jamie where are you?” Malcolm shouted. There was a low muffled sound that resembled the tone of Jamie. They both moved to the living room where they found the place had been upturned by Jamie and him lying on the only piece of furniture that didn’t look broken which was the sofa. Jamie held a bottle of Jack Daniel’s whiskey in one hand and a picture of Sarah in the other. He had a cut on his hand and over his knuckles.

“Oh god Jamie” Clara said rushing to her brother’s side. Jamie registered Clara’s presence and ignored it as best as he could. “What’s going on? You know better than to turn to alcohol.”

“Yeah you didn’t even go to the good fucking whiskey type just shitty Jack Daniel’s” Malcolm chuckled.

“Not Help” Clara whisper-shouted at Malcolm. Jamie turned his head.

“Aye bet you’d know what type of whiskey to drink, I mean after bloody Liz” Jamie slurred chucking the bottle across the room. “Go on then boss man show me how to get over a marriage and grief.”

“FUCK YOU JAMIE,  YOUR A TWAT, I WOULD FUCKING PUNCH YOU RIGHT NOW, THEN THROW MY FIST INTO THE FUCKING WALL AND STRAIGHT BACK INTO YOUR FUCKING SHIT FACE” Malcolm shouted walking into a random room and shutting the door behind him. He was furious with Jamie and quite right to be too. Clara looked from the drunken mess she called a brother and who she deemed to be... she didn’t even know what to call him. Clara made the decision to sort out her brother first then worry about the angry Tucker.

“Come on you idiot” Clara said ushering her brother to the bathroom which happily isn’t the room Malcolm is in. No instead Malcolm is sitting in her bedroom.

“Where are we going lil’ wolf” Jamie said. Clara smiled not because he knew he was moving but because he used the nickname he gave her when they were smaller and she visited them in Scotland at Christmas.

You are going to have a shower and make yourself a coffee while I sort out the incredible hulk in there” Clara said pushing Jamie into the bathroom when she heard the shower turn on she was satisfied and walked to the bedroom knocking on the door.

“FUCK OFF” Malcolm shouted through. Clara slowly opened the door. She couldn’t see Malcolm at first but she managed to see that he was sitting on the floor with his back resting on the side of the bed and facing the cream wall.

“Malcolm, what Jamie said? I’m so sorry” Clara said watching for a response that wasn’t going to be him shouting at her.

“Yeah the pint pot fucker. I suppose you want to know who Liz is- was” Malcolm choked when he said ‘is’

“Only if you want to tell me” Clara said sitting down next to Malcolm. She hadn’t worked Malcolm out completely, she knew from what Jamie had told her that Malcolm had a troubled past and possible anger management issues but she didn’t want to stick her nose into his past because the consequences would be massive. Malcolm could shut away his emotional side and become the Tucker he is when he’s at the office or at DoSAC.


	21. Liz's relations to Malcolm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm tells Clara about Liz, it's the first time Malcolm has opened up to someone about Liz and even spoken about her death. Something in Malcolm changes. Jamie is so too blame here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sad-ish chapter, just a heads up.

Malcolm ran a hand through his short hair and licked his lips. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes at Clara who was about to rest her head on his shoulder. Once she had he put his head on hers.

“Liz and I met five years ago in Glasgow. Jamie sent me to get the coffee, the bloody cheek. Anyway I got to the coffee shop and walked to the counter. I was in a shit mood as always and well I fucking stood there insulting the customers and some of the staff. Liz worked behind the counter and she laughed. I looked at her and she spoke to me. I couldn’t remember what she said but a couple days later before I went back to London we had some dinner and some drinks. I left for London the next day and she followed.” Malcolm said his throat drying up and the sudden sound of out of tune singing came from the shower.

“What happened after that?” Clara said, she thought she was going to slip back into her psychologist persona. Malcolm breathed in deeply.

“I fell in love with her and she loved me. A year later we got married. Turns out that on our wedding day she slept with my brother. I didn’t find out until two years after that on Christmas” Malcolm said a tear forming in his eye.

“Sounds a little Eastenders, sorry that came out wrong” Clara whispered grimacing at her choice of words.

“Yeah, we had an arguement that night and I hit my brother a lot. I just couldn’t stop that’s when Jamie stopped me and him and Sarah took me to their house. Jamie the wet girls blouse was worried that I would injure myself by getting drunk. Instead Liz was pregnant, she didn’t know but she was drunk and she got in her car and came to get me back. The car...” Malcolm’s words wavered. This big bad wolf was indeed broken. He coughed clearing his throat. “The car came out of nowhere. It hit her and she skidded off the road into a abandoned building. She was unconscious and they left her there to die. I should’ve stayed there, I should have fucking looked after her, I should have talked things through with her. Our unborn daughter died from the alcohol and Liz died in the hospital.”

Malcolm broke. He cried for the first time in almost two years. Clara hugged him tightly.

“Malcolm I’m so sorry for your loss.” Clara said tears forming in her own eyes. “Jamie’s an arsehole when he’s drunk don’t listen to him.”

“He’s right though. I turned to drinking and missed Liz’s funeral and my unborn child’s funeral too” Malcolm said. “FUCK” 

There was a knock at the door and Jamie poked his head through the gap. “Malc, I’m really sorry for what I said. I’ve had some time to think, even though I’m still drunk. I’m sorry” Jamie slurred leaving the room shutting the door. Malcolm stood up and wiped his face rubbing it. He plastered on his ‘I don’t give a shit, and if you tell me about your fucking life story. I will kill you’ face and walked out of the room. Leaving Clara on the floor with some tears threatening to come out of her.

She assumed that Malcolm hadn’t spoken about the incident since it happened and probably wouldn’t ever again. He was the sort to choose to forget instead of harbouring emotions that would interfere with his professional life.

Clara got up and grabbed her suitcase from under the bed. She knew Malcolm wouldn’t leave her here with Jamie. She could hear the Scottish men speaking and the kettle going. The clink of glasses confirmed it and she packed her clothes.

Once she had done she carried it to the front door going to check on her two favourite men. Jamie stood next to the sink with a mug of coffee in his hand and Malcolm stood leaning on the refrigerator, his coffee planted next to him along with Clara’s coffee.

“So you two lovebirds together yet or do me and Sam have to push you two together. I think I could get Sam to lock both of you in the office at Christmas when the only people working are us.” Jamie said, clearly sobering up faster. His damn metabolism.

“And what makes you think we like each other?” Malcolm commented in a tone that was light-hearted if you listened careful enough.

“You had Clara in your car, you don’t let and fucking sod in your car Malc” Jamie replied gulping down his boiling hot coffee.

“How do you even do that without scolding yourself? And by the way before we leave, tomorrow Jamie we are looking at the house down Malcolm’s road. 10:00 am. DON’T BE LATE” Clara warned drinking some of her coffee that Malcolm had kindly given her.

“Plus pint pot, Clara is staying at mine in the SPARE BEDROOM, so you can fuck off” Malcolm said like he was going to give Jamie a real bollocking.

“Aye alright Malc, now piss off lovebirds some of us have some major cleaning and marriage recovery to do” Jamie said ushering them to the front door. “Clara do not forget condoms. Always use protection.”

Clara blushed. “Fuck off Jamie” She smiled and grabbed her suitcase and left with the just slightly stone faced Malcolm who looked forward and held her hand firmly.

Yes Malcolm was okay and Clara didn’t need a degree in Psychology to guess that.


	22. Malcolm's a dick. Long story short.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm is a complete arsehole to Clara because of his open session with her. Long story short, Clara cares for Malcolm....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one of the argument-ish thing between Clara and Malcolm. I regret nothing

Two weeks had passed and it was the 20th of December already, Clara had finally moved into the house down the street from Malcolm and they had joyfully baptised it. Clara had told Malcolm she loved him before falling asleep from exhaustion. Well, they had been making love all night so even if Malcolm had said it back she wouldn’t have heard it.

Clara had arrived at work not having seen Malcolm in the past two days because he had been busy with ‘a colossus fuck up’ that DoSAC had just made. She said hi to the security guards like she normally did as she made her way to her desk.

Jamie walked out of his office and marched over to Clara. “Hey lil’ wolf. What time do you call this?” He said taking her coat and bag and pushing her to her desk.

“What’s up Jamie?” Clara asked clicking her fingers and sitting down.

“I need you to get me  a car to DoSAC Malcolm wants me to talk to Terri Coverley. Apparently the big fuck up is in need of media help. He has to do something. Also at 12:00 pm take this to him” Jamie said in a rush. Clara picked up the phone and dialled for Jamie’s car.

“Hello this is Clara Oswald Jamie MacDonald’s PA. I need his car around front to take him to DoSAC. Thank you” She spoke as the people on the end confirmed his car is on its way. Jamie kissed her cheek before saying goodbye. Ever since he had talked to Sarah and patched up their marriage he had seemed happier.

The same couldn’t be said to Malcolm. Jamie had shifted something in him and he wasn’t being the Malcolm Clara knew and loved. She still loved him nonetheless. She dialled Sam Malcolm’s PA.

“Hey Sam it’s Clara”

“Oh hey Clara, you okay?” Sam responded down the phone.

“Yeah I’m fine. Is Malcolm in? And are you ok?” Clara asked with confidence.

“Yep, I’ll but you through to him. Give me a minute” Sam said. Clara could hear some clicking and then some disturbing hold music.

“Clara?” the Scottish accent sounded a lot more pronounced down the phone.

“Hey Malc, I haven’t spoken to you in a couple days. Is everything okay?” Clara asked concerned and happy to hear he was fine.

“I’m good” He lied. The first thing Clara noticed was he was lying.

“Malcolm. Please don’t lie to me.” Clara warned. Malcolm had lied to Clara before and Clara had ignored him the rest of the day. Malcolm hadn’t lied since then until now.

“I’m not. Don’t worry” Malcolm said. “Fuck off Geoff” Clara knew Geoff the man whose head was small when photographed and when not. No-one liked Geoff good reason too.

“Anyway, I have to give some papers to you so I’ll see you in a bit. And Malcolm...” Clara trailed off.

“What?” Malcolm said.

“I love you” Clara said. Malcolm hung the phone up and Clara stood up with the files she had to give him at 12:00 but 11:00 was good enough.

\-------------------------------------------------------Malcolm’s Office--------------------------------------------------------

When Clara got there she could here Malcolm bollocking someone. The door opened shortly and Geoff Holhurst stepped out looking frightened and like a three year old who had been put on the naughty step. Malcolm watched from the doorway as Geoff retreated down the hallway and turned right. “SAM!!! GET NICOLA MURRAY AND THE TWO REMAINING BEATLES DOWN HERE” Malcolm shouted. “Clara come the fuck in or fuck the fuck off”

“Well then I’ll come the fuck in then.” Clara muttered and followed Malcolm. Malcolm closed the door behind Clara and kissed her cheek before sitting down behind his desk. He peeled a Satsuma and put a chunk into his mouth.

“So what does fucking Jamie want me to sign?” Malcolm asked holding his hand out for the file.

“I have no idea, something about a shit looking policy that could be big. I checked to see whether the pages were blank just in case he tried that trick again.” Clara said passing the folder over and standing in the middle of two chairs like a spare part.

“Are you going to sit down or just stand there like a fucking coat rack?” Malcolm said a little harshly.

“Oh yeah, sorry. Malcolm are you sure you’re okay. I mean ever since Jamie was drunk and you told me about your past. You’ve been kind of distant” Clara asked concerned. Malcolm looked up from the folder glaring at her.

“I wasn’t aware you were a fucking agony aunt now and I also wasn’t aware I had to run how I feel by you.” Malcolm snapped. ‘ _Oh god he’s going to give me a Tucker bollocking’_ Clara thought. “Anyway haven’t you got some fucking psychobabble to read up on”

“A little harsh there Malc” Clara commented. Her own anger beginning to kick in she was scared that Malcolm would argue with her and shout at her like she was a common politician.

“Oh I’m sorry Miss Fucking emotional. Did you think I was going to be someone else for you? Did you think that because we fucked a couple times and you plastered a ‘I love you’ on it, that I would be nice to you and treat you different. Love this is fucking politics not a group therapy session. If that is everything Nancy Fucking Drew then would you please FUCK OFF.” Malcolm shouted returning to the file and reading it.

“I knew you were a piece of work. I didn’t know you could be such a narcisstic cold hearted arsehole” Clara cried walking out of the office leaving Malcolm sitting there reading the file.

Sam walked in with some more files and walked out wondering what was wrong with Clara. Sam understood deep down that Malcolm was an arsehole but she didn’t think he would be an arsehole to someone he cares about more than government. Sam went to look for Clara she needed to know the damage Malcolm had done and how much she needed Malcolm to see what he had done to her


	23. Jamie is not a happy bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes to find Clara and speaks to her. Jamie shouts at Malcolm and Malcolm doesn't completely understand himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have given up trying to make my mind think this story makes sense, to me it does a bit but I'm not sure. I'm probably just confusing myself. Anyway here's the overprotective brother chapter. Enjoy

Clara had run straight to the women’s restroom instead of returning to her desk and carrying on like she would normally do. Clara locked herself in one of the stalls and cried as silently as she could. Malcolm was a lot of things but this was strange. He never had shown her that he was the type of man to hurt people he cared about. Clara wasn’t sure what type of man Malcolm was anymore.

The door to the toilets opened and the sudden click of heels on the cold tiled floor sounded. The stall doors opened one by one. Someone pressed on Clara’s door and knocked.

“Clara?” Sam soft said.

“Hi Sam” Clara wiped her eyes trying to compose herself.

“Are you okay? Come outside.” Sam asked, Clara had bonded with Sam every time she had gone to see Malcolm. Sam was becoming Clara’s best friend and knew how to handle Malcolm’s tempers. Clara thought about it for a second and then decided to open the stall door. Sam stood there with her arms out. Clara embraced Sam quickly ready to break down again.

“What’s wrong with him?” Clara sobbed, “Why did he treat me like a fucking political twat”

“I know. Malcolm’s been different; he’s scared he had said that he spoke to you about _her_. He’s scared” Sam admitted. She had admitted this to Clara because Malcolm damn well wouldn’t. He was being a stubborn ungrateful bastard.

“I love him Sam. I shouldn’t love him but I do” Clara confessed backing out of Sam’s embrace and walking to get tissue and clean her make-up smeared face.

 “I know Clara and I also no he’s being a massive wanker. If you pardon my French. I’ll speak to him or get Jamie to do as there is only so much I can do to help the situation.” Sam said giving a small nod and leaving Clara to fix herself up before getting back to her desk.

\-----------------------------------------------A couple Hours Later in Malcolm’s Office---------------------------------

Jamie burst through the door and Malcolm looked at him with a look that could kill in an instant. Jamie was fuming he was angry and that didn’t help the Scottish stereotype that he had. Ollie called him and Malcolm the ‘Caledonian Mafia’.

“What the FUCK did you do?”Jamie shouted at him. Malcolm looked at him not understanding what he was talking about. To Malcolm anything unimportant like a lover’s tiff wasn’t worth dwelling on or even thinking about.

“Jamie what are you talking about?” Malcolm said in a level-headed tone. Jamie paced in front of Malcolm’s desk whilst Malcolm peeled a Satsuma.

“CLARA! Did you sudden get fucking dementia or something; you left her feeling like a piece of shit, oh but not just any piece of shit, you left her feeling like a fucking snivelling minister. Like bloody Nicola Murray after she fucks up” Jamie shouted slamming his hand on the desk. By the way a small crack sounded something was either broken or the desk was splintering.

“FUCK OFF you pint sized Judas. Clara will be fine. Did she really think I would give her some special treatment? This isn’t school this is the fucking government.” Malcolm spat back at his supposedly best friend.

“She will not be fucking okay you old twat. She fucking loves you and you treated her like crap. She’s refusing to fucking come to this shitty office. You could speak to her with some fucking respect. She is not a complete bitch and she is broken you know, she wants to help people loves to fucking help them but now she refuses to even fucking get me a bloody coffee. You are an arsehole.” Jamie said slamming the office door as he went to check on his half sister.

“Bloody prick.” Malcolm said, he wasn’t as angry as he should be but he was thinking about Clara. He tried to take his mind off it as he looked at the newest shit policy that DoSAC want to release to the Media.

‘ _Clara loves you, and your being a bigger cunt then Ollie Reeder’_ Malcolm thought to himself. He needed to sort this out but he didn’t understand his feelings completely. He knew there was something in him that cared for Clara but he couldn’t admit it. He wouldn’t admit it. He was Malcolm Tucker not some guy from Love Actually.

\----------------------------------------------------------JAMIE’S OFFICE-------------------------------------------------------

Clara sat at her desk idly picking at the chicken salad she had made for Lunch. It had just gone 5:00pm and she had sat there for a couple hours. Jamie had come and gone after he found out about Malcolm bollocking Clara. Was it even bollocking or just some anger he was releasing?

Clara wanted to be able to get up and apologise to Malcolm if she had done something wrong. She loved him. She wanted to be with him. He treated her like garbage. Jamie asked if she wanted him to stay with her tonight. Clara was always the one to over complicate things and over react about stupid little tiffs like these. She had done this when her second boyfriend argued with her. Jamie slept on her floor in her room so that she knew he was there for her, even if she was angry at him.

“Hey Clara, I’m going home now. Ring me if you need anything and forget about that twat” Jamie said as he put on his coat and kissed Clara’s cheek. Clara nodded putting the fork down.

“I think I’m going to stay late tonight. Sort everything out for tomorrow.” Clara said a little distracted. She sighed and Jamie looked pained. He hated seeing her like this.

“Okay I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jamie said finally leaving Clara in an almost empty Downing Street. The only people around were Cleaners, Sam and Malcolm. He always worked late sometimes even the whole night. She remembered getting a phone call from him because he was lonely and wanted to hear her voice and have a conversation as if it were perfectly normal.  She missed that, she wanted Malcolm to go back to normal. Well as close to normal as he could get. This job he did had eaten away parts of his now non-existent soul or so Jamie had said.

Clara cleared away her salad; well she chucked it in the metal bin that was probably a pound in Poundland. The government may have the money but they still enlisted the shop to pay for some everyday average items.


	24. 23rd of December in Downing Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm works late, everyone knows this but he finds a sleeping Clara and does what Malcolm does best. Attempts to Look after her. Clara wakes up on Christmas Eve not understanding how she got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the making up bit.

Malcolm drove to and from work for the next three weeks alone, he ate alone, he slept alone, he felt lonely and isolated. The only thing reoccurring like the plague on his mind was Clara and the actions he face. It wasn’t until a week ago when he passed Clara in the corridor and attempted to talk to her did he realise he fucked up the tucker way. Clara had of course blanked him and his attempts. Instead of her coming into his office to deliver files on policies from Jamie, she had given them to Sam to deliver. Sam remained the same Sam not getting involved with his personal matters. Apart from when she told him about how Clara had felt and how much he probably needed her. Malcolm liked Sam enough not to have a go at her. She was the only person apart from Clara, Jamie and Sarah who could stand in a room with him out of their own free will for more than a minute.

“Well Malcolm Fucking Tucker you lost the one thing that could ground you back to civilisation. Now your back to be the government’s dark lord and scaring ministers into action” Malcolm said to himself out loud. Currently he was the only one he knew that was working late in Downing Street. Everyone else had clocked off at 4:30 or 5:00 some went back to their families, some to have a quality shag with other political officials, others had simply buggered off to the pub or somewhere classy to have a beer and smoke a cigarette and forget about today.

Malcolm stood up from the position he’d been in for the past couple of hours and stretched. The quaint noise of his back cracking made him smile and he relaxed and went to have a wander around the empty corridors. No-one really knew that the hallways of Downing Street didn’t really have CCTV; they just put up dummy cameras and signs to stop people from doing immature stuff or stealing from the office. Although what would they steal. A stapler from the nearest hobbycraft or the quality fax machines, those were older than Glenn.

As Malcolm progressed towards the coffee room he noticed a light in Jamie’s office was on. He didn’t care who it was and just idly walked on. Once at the Coffee room he walked to the machine.

“Do I really want a shit coffee from a someone probably spat in?” Malcolm muttered. He decided not to and walked to grab a red bull from a fridge he literally kept padlocked. He didn’t trust politicians because he wasn’t one and they all lied. Some lie for the good of England and politics others because they want to worm their way into the loop that and they want the fucking red bull.

Malcolm opened the can and took a deep gulp feeling the almost common burn of the energy going down his throat. It tasted like shit and oh what he wouldn’t give for some vintage whiskey or bourbon and a little music. He began the short trek to his office. Walking past Jamie’s office.

As he walked past he spotted the smooth brown hair first. It laid sprawled out across the small desk that belonged to a beautiful young woman. She wore the same dress that she wore on their first technical date by themselves. He loved the look of the dress as it covered her curves perfectly. Clara was sleeping soundly with her head on the desk and not a care in the world that she can’t actually sleep the night in here with the cleaners. She was beautiful and it was against what little gentleman Malcolm had left.

Malcolm placed the can on the desk corner and walked around to where he could see Clara’s face. “Clara sweetheart you can’t fucking sleep here.” Malcolm whispered softly, he heard a small protest from Clara.

“Malcolm, I can sleep here, stupid face” Clara said groggily. She was still half asleep and hadn’t the foggiest what she was saying. Malcolm chuckled, last time she had called him stupid face was when he tried to wake her up the morning after they spent the night together at her house. She playfully smacked his shoulder and then cuddled into him more. It was one of Malcolm’s favourite memories he shared with Clara.

“You can sleep on the couch in my office. Don’t worry I’ll take you home once I finished signing some policies that Nicola has to speak about.” Malcolm sighed as Clara lifted her head. Her hair was dishevelled and she cracked her eyes open slightly so she could see where she was going. She stood up but was a little weak at the knees from the position she had been sitting in. Malcolm caught her half carried half dragged her to his office. His can of red bull sneakily and masterfully placed in his suit jacket pocket.

A minute later and they were at his office. Malcolm opened the door and walked in putting Clara on the couch. She moved to lie down and Malcolm searched for the pillow and blanket he had when he worked all night. He slept on the couch even named it Donna. He didn’t know why he just thought he couldn’t forget her.  Malcolm found the pillow under the couch and grabbed it plus the blanket. He slowly lifted Clara’s head and put the pillow under it and then he opened the blanket and put it around the sleeping woman’s body. Malcolm watched her as she slept, in a non creepy way, and sighed kissing Clara on the forehead before whispering ‘Goodnight my Clara’. He returned a short while later to his paperwork.

\--------------------------------------------------------The Next Day--------------------------------------------------------

Clara woke up in her bedroom, covered in a unknown blanket that smelt like Malcolm. She looked around the room just in case Malcolm was in fact there and this was just her blanket and she forgot what it had looked like.  She stood up not letting the blanket go and kept it wrapped around her.

She walked out of the bedroom and realized just as she walking downstairs that she was still in the clothes she had worn yesterday at work. She walked past the calendar marked the 24th December. Tomorrow was Christmas and everyone in politics had the day off today. Everyone unless your name was Malcolm Tucker, who worked every Christmas eve sometimes even Christmas day if he avoided the security guard that stopped people from entering when they were not supposed to be.

Clara stumbled into the kitchen; she first noticed the post-it note attached to the microwave. It read ‘Re-heat for a couple minutes’, she peeled it off and inspected the contents of her microwave. _‘Okay this is slightly weird, first a Malcolm smelling blanket now a post-it note in his handwriting’_ she thought to herself. The content of the microwave was a breakfast of sausages and bacon and she saw a couple pieces of bread with butter on it next to the microwave.

Next thing Clara noticed was someone had tidied her kitchen and left a letter in an envelope on the dining table. “Oh for fuck sake, what is this the borrowers or something” Clara mumbled. She stomped over to the letter and opened it. Malcolm had clearly been here seen as the kitchen was tidy. Every time in the past he had been here he always tidied the kitchen. Clara scanned the note that read:

 

Clara,

Found you sleeping at work, so I let you sleep in my office for a little while and then took you home. Also you refused to let fucking go off my bloody blanket, keep it if you want. I tidied the kitchen it was a fucking mess and I left you some breakfast in the microwave. Sausage and Bacon Sandwich. Inside this is the key to my house seen as I stole your spare key for any other time you fall asleep at bloody work. Plus I hate going into a women’s handbag it’s against Tucker code. Happy poofmas and have a happy new queer.

-Malcolm x

Clara smiled and placed the letter back in the envelope. She reached into it and pulled out his house key. “Malcolm you clever cold bastard” Clara whisper shouted.

 


	25. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm is prepared for his normal Christmas but apparently Clara wants to change his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. I really enjoyed writing this fic. So I thank you guy and gals for reading this. Honestly thank you all. Enjoy this Christmas chapter. And I hope you all have a merry christmas/(Happy easter). I say happy easter because it's funny to confuse people.

Christmas. That was the date. Malcolm sat on his sofa with a glass of whiskey. Yes it was early and yes later he’d probably get a phone call from his sisters wishing him a merry Christmas and a happy new year. In which he will reply with a happy Easter and end the call, only to text them an apology.

It was the same routine ever year and he didn’t care. Malcolm only had Clara on his mind. He hadn’t had a house visit or phone call about the blanket nor a mysterious package probably containing a bloody bomb that sprayed nails just to make sure he was dead. He guessed everything was good.

He had finally admitted to himself yesterday that he needed Clara. Clara was his way of having a softer side, he cared about her. Maybe even loved her, who was he kidding, he did love her. Still does love her.

Malcolm wanted to go to her house confess his feelings but that was a chick flick thing to do and he was never stepping back there. Of course there was the time where his sisters forced him to watch Love Actually! And he did vomit afterwards and curse his sisters since that day. It had made him feel better after he vomited.

Malcolm downed the glass and went to pour himself another glass, almost tripping over the Christmas presents he had brought Clara before they had an argument and everything went to hell. He couldn’t bring himself to chuck it away and so he left it to gather dust for a couple days. He moved it under his bland tree that Sam put up whilst he was at work. God only knows where she got the key to his house from.

The random ring of the door bell was enough to separate Malcolm from his slowly drifting thoughts. He went to inspect the mysterious ringer. “If you’re not a prostitute or pizza guy. Fuck off” He shouted. The door rang again. “Don’t you have a family to be with” He said slowly opening the door. It had snowed and well was snowing for the second time in Malcolm’s life it had snowed on Christmas Day in London. The second thing Malcolm saw was that a small quirky control-ish freak standing in front of his door with a coat that a hood two sizes too big for her and a large wrapped up box.

“Merry Christmas Malcolm, One I did bring pizza and two I’m not a prostitute, three this is for you an fourth and finally I wanted to spend Christmas with a potty mouthed director of communication but I suppose you’ll have to do” Clara said walking into Malcolm’s house she didn’t care for his protests and she did in fact have pizza on top off a large box.

“Happy Easter, Clara I have a present for you actually” Malcolm said with a sarcastic tone to begin with and then a normal tone to finish with.  He walked into the front room and picked up Clara’s presents. Clara smiled at the small gesture Malcolm had shown. She still loved him and vice versa.

“Well open yours first” Clara smiled. Malcolm opened the large present to reveal a fine looking coat and suit to match. There was a box with a pair of cufflinks that had some weird symbols that looked nice. As well there was a small long box that had a tuxedo bow tie in it with a small card that said ‘ _You’d make a sexy James Bond’_ Malcolm full on grinned. He loved it and well it suited him, the suit was a nice dark grey almost black and the coat a long black one. He looked at Clara unsure whether he could kiss her so he just whispered ‘Thank you’ before handing her the presents he got her.

Clara rattled a small long box. As she unwrapped it, the box was a nice navy blue velvet. She opened it up and it revealed the most beautiful necklace she’d ever seen. It had a diamond encrusted heart on the end which turned out to be a locket. Inside was a sweet little message ‘Keep me close’.

The second present was a navy blue dress that Clara was certain came down to just above her knees. It was just a plain dress with a small black belt that looked like it fit around Clara perfectly. Clara felt happy and tearful for some unknown reason. She was sat right next Malcolm who had seated with her as they exchanged present. Clara didn’t know what to do so she did what felt right.

She looked Malcolm in the eyes and leaned in to kiss him. When their lips met, Malcolm went tense and then relaxed. They both started to passionately kiss breaking for air before one passed out from lack of oxygen.

“Clara, what are you doing here honestly?” Malcolm said pressing his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes slightly and took a long deep breath.

“I just wanted to see you. I’m sorry for ignoring you. I was just angry and upset in my defence though you were being a colossal dick” Clara said in a slightly breathy voice.

“You shouldn’t be sorry. I was the one who acted like an arsehole.” Malcolm admitted “Anyway I thought Jamie would have wanted you at his. You know you being family and all. Please don’t tell me that you spend Christmas alone”

“I am going to Jamie’s but in an hour. If you haven’t seen the time it is only 8:00 am which means I need to get to Jamie’s for lunch time. What about you?” Clara questioned.

“It’s just me and a bottle of my finest whiskey” Malcolm gestured towards the shiny glass bottle and glass that had been placed beside it. That explained the taste of whiskey in Malcolm’s mouth. Clara smiled.

“Well then it’s just as good I’m here. Malcolm would you like to escort me to Jamie’s house and stay for lunch. No-one should be alone for Christmas not even incredibly sexy, incredible intelligent psychopathic men named Malcolm Tucker” Clara smiled standing and grabbing Malcolm’s hands. Malcolm stood up reluctantly and twirled Clara around spontaneously.

“Clara... I just wanted to tell you, if it’s the only time I can say it without being a twat.  I love you” Malcolm admitted looking at the floor and rubbing the back of his neck. Clara smiled with her biggest smile. She had wanted to here this from Malcolm for a while.

She closed the gap between her and Malcolm and pecked his lip. “We’ve got a couple hours to kill until we need to be there. You thinking what I’m thinking?” Clara whispered her mouth hovering over Malcolm’s. Malcolm wore his famous mischievous smile  and his lips came crashing down onto Clara’s. “I love you too”

\---------------------------------------------------11:30 at Jamie’s front door---------------------------------------------

“Clara what about Jamie? I’m not exactly in his good books. The twat went all ape shit after our tiff” Malcolm whispered into Clara’s ear as she knocked on the door. Clara turned around to kiss Malcolm’s cheek.

“Let me deal with Jamie” She said and the door swung open to reveal a smiling Sarah and slightly nervous Jamie.

 

“Happy Easter” Malcolm said pushing Clara through the door.

“Merry Christmas Malcolm and Clara” Jamie and Sarah said simultaneously. Two children walked in and ran up to Clara hugging her.

THIS WAS GOING TO BE MALCOLM’S FAVOURITE CHRISTMAS BY FAR.

~ The End


End file.
